Measure A Year
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: It's the gang's Sr Year...friendships will be tested and relationships will be made as well as broken contiuation to SOMETHING MORE
1. Senior Pictures

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More you may want to read that 1st...I don't own 6teen but I just Love the fandom..._

The gang headed into the school together.

"This stinks," Jonsey said, "School doesn't start until next week why do we have to be here now."

"You do want your photo in the yearbook this year don't you," Jen said.

"Well yea but can't we just get it done during the school year," Jonsey replied.

"No," Brook said, "that would be to easy."

The gang sat in the auditorium and waited for their appointments.

"You'd think the school would give us all the same appointment time," Nikki said, "but no they make it alphabetical."

The gang agreed as it was announced that that the C's were next and Caitlin and Brook left.

"Dudes," Jude said as the two girls left, "this year I want a girlfriend and I can only wish she was as cool of a Dudette as Brook and Caitlin."

"So what kind of girl are you aiming to find," said Nikki, "the ditzy blond Paris wannabe or the Princess Di of the Galleria Mall."

"You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend like me," said Jonsey.

"Yea right," said Nikki.

The gang chatted as the girls came back.

"Did we miss anything," said Caitlin sitting down next to Jonsey.

"Just Jude saying he was jealous of me and you and Brookie and Wyatt," Jonsey said.

"Dude I did not say I was jealous," Jude said, "I said that I want a girlfriend this year."

"Jude why don't you invite someone to my end of Summer party," Brook said.

"You're having a party and didn't tell your own boyfriend," said Wyatt.

"Actually it's really not mine, the clubs end of summer bash," Brook said, "I mean I know Jonsey Caitlin and I are invited."

"I am too actually," said Jen, "your dad invited me."

"Sweet," said Brook, "Jude, Nikki, I know you don't normally hang at the club but please come."

"I wouldn't miss it," said Nikki with a tinge of sincerity in her voice.

An announcement was made over the loudspeaker and Jonsey turned to the group.

"I guess I'm up," Jonsey said, "see you later."

The gang waved bye as Jonsey left.

"So when is this party again," Jude said, "I need to know so I can find myself date."

"Tomorrow," Brook said.

"And your telling us just now," said Nikki.

"I'm sorry about that," Brook said.

"There is no way I can find the dudette of my dreams by tomorrow," Jude said, "unless you and Wyatt split by then B."

"Not going to happen," said Wyatt.

"You like Brook," Jen said.

"Not like that no," Jude said, "but B is beautiful, funny, smart, can put up with me..."

"I know plenty of girls like that," Brook said, "two of them are sitting right here."

Jonsey came back and looked at the gang.

"I missed something big," Jonsey said.

"Not really," the other six said.

"I guess you have a point B," Jude said turning toward Jen as another announcement came.

"I got to go," Jude said, "but before I do Jen do you want to be my date tomorrow."

"As Friends or," Jen asked.

"You decide," said Jude heading to get his picture done.

**TBC...**

_Well there you have it the 1st chapter enjoy_


	2. Splish Splash Bash

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More you may want to read that 1st...I don't own 6teen but I just Love the fandom..._

Brook was the first to arrive to the club the next afternoon. She placed her bag down on one of the lounge chairs and took off her sun dress which covered her swimsuit and dove into the pool.

No sooner then her body hit the water Brook heard a voice.

"Am I early B," Jude said skating up and looking at his friend in the pool.

"Surprisingly," Brook said glairing at the skater.

"No," Jude said, "I know what you're thinking."

"That would be a first," Brook said, "kidding..."

She then reached out and tried to pull Jude in the pool.

"Flirting with my best friend I see," Wyatt said rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Nah," Brook said, "Jude and I were just goofing off."

Brook then got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her but not before hugging her very dry boyfriend.

"So we the only three here," Wyatt said, "I thought this was a party."

A few minutes passed at the threesome chatted. Then Mrs. Montgomery came outside.

"Brook Lynn the DJ is here," she said.

"Thanks for letting me know grams," Brook said as the DJ began to set up and more teens began to arrive and set up.

"Wyatt nice to see you again," she said, "people have been raving about your performance at the ball."

"Thank you,"Wyatt said.

"Brook Lynn where is Jonsey," she asked, "He isn't skipping out on the party."

"Nope he needed to pick up Caitlin," Brook said.

"So did Wyatt drive you here then," she asked.

"Dad dropped me off actually," Brook said as Jonsey arrived with Caitlin and Jen.

"Ahh there is my grandson," she said walking over to talk to Jonsey as Brook made a face.

Ever since the three had brunch at the beginning of summer her grams kept referring to Jonsey as her grandson. This really annoyed Brook to no end.

_Meanwhile..._

"So this is a date right," Jen said, "so why didn't you pick me up."

"With my board," Jude said.

"Point taken," Jen said smiling as the two of them left to do there own thing.

"So Nikki decided to ditch," Caitlin said looking at Brook, "Typical of her."

"How do you know what's typical of Nikki," Brook said, "I've known Nikki longer then you."

Before a cat fight could break out Nikki headed over.

"Sorry I'm late," Nikki said.

"But you're here," said Brook.

"Yep," Nikki said, "the seventh wheel is here."

Later on in the afternoon the seven friends were hanging out by the pool.

"I can't believe summers over," Brook said from inside the pool where she was the sole girl in there with al the guys.

"But were seniors," said Caitlin from a beach chair, "party party party right."

"For you maybe," said Jen who was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling, "for me it will be work work work if I want to get into a good school."

"Lighten up sis," said Jonsey pulling Jen into the pool.

"Easy for you to say seeing as how regardless of your grades you pretty much have your pick of any college and law school," Jen said.

"Who says you can't do both," Brook said.

_About an hour had passed..._

Inside the pool Jen and Jude had been engaged in a splashing fight while Jonsey was just sitting on the steps making out with Caitlin who had joined him in the pool. The DJ had let Wyatt spin a set so he was entertaining as Brook headed out of the pool to watch him. She took out her wet ponytail and flipped her wet blonde hair. Jude watched her out of the corner of his eye but quickly turned back to Jen and continued splashing her. Nikki looked at the gang having fun and slipped off her cloths slowly to get in the water. It was now Jonsey who had the wondering eye as he looked at Nikki and began to think he chose the wrong friend.

The afternoon soon turned to evening as the gang was the only seven left at the club. They all sat around on chairs and watched the sun set.

"So this is the beginning of the end huh," said Wyatt.

"Don't say that," Brook said resting her head on his shoulder, "Think of it as the next act."

"Ok Drama Dudette," Jude said, "the next act, so what happens now."

"We rule the school," Jonsey said, "duh."

"We party like there's no tomorrow," said Caitlin.

"We think about our futures," Jen said.

"We make it the best year ever," Nikki said.

**TBC...**


	3. The Last First Day

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More you may want to read that 1st...I don't own 6teen but I just Love the fandom..._

* * *

It was the first day of school, an event that was pretty routine right, wrong. This was the first day as a Senior the last first day Brook would ever have and she wanted to look her best.

"Brookie," Jonsey said knocking on her door, "hurry up."

"I'm almost ready," Brook said," and anyway why are you here again Wyatt is coming to pick me up."

"I know he's your boyfriend but I always drove you to school before," Jonsey said.

"Always Jonsey," Brook said, "yea the last week of Sophomore year when you just got your permit and didn't realize you needed a licensed driver in the car."

"You got me Brookie," Jonsey said, "but since I'm here and all anyway."

"No," Brook said walking out of her room flipping her hair back, "hoops or studs."

"You've always been a hoop person," Jonsey said.

"True," Brook said picking up a pair of earrings from nightstand just inside her room, "thanks."

The two tens headed downstairs to spot Wyatt sitting in the kitchen.

"Did I miss something," Wyatt said, "I thought I was driving you."

"You were," Jonsey said, "I got to go get Cait her dad still has her car held hostage bye Mr.C."

"Bye Jonsey," Mr. Chandler said from the kitchen table where he was reading the paper.

"Bye Daddy," Brook said kissing her dad and following Jonsey out along with Wyatt.

* * *

Once the gang reached the school they decided to walk in as a group of seven.

"Why are people staring," Jen said, "It has only been a few short months and we have seen most of these people hanging at the mall."

"There not staring at you Jen," Caitlin said, "they are just looking at this year's prom King and Queen right Jonsey."

Jonsey nodded and Nikki made a face.

"Please," Nikki said, "They are looking at Brook."

"Me," Brook said, "it's the earrings isn't it Jonsey why did you talk me into the hoops."

"It's not the hoops," Nikki said, "I heard some guy ask his friend who the Hottie was walking in with Wyatt."

"Must be some new dude," Jude said, "can't they tell it's just Brook."

"I have been out of the country though," Brook said smiling however the smile soon faded when she left the office with her schedule of classes, "This sucks."

"What sucks," Jen said, "they didn't give you PE cause you already had too many PE credits."

"God no," Brook said, "I was placed in Honors like everything."

"That's not that bad," Jude said, "Honors is better then remedial right."

Brook nodded.

"It's just the thought that I'll be labeled a," Brook said.

"Geek...Dork...should I go on," Wyatt said, "because Jen and I would be right there too."

"Then this doesn't suck at all," Brook said hugging Wyatt before the gang settled into thee separate homerooms.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and Brook entered the lunchroom. Brook looked around knowing that Jen and Jude had the same lunch period as her.

"They really mush have hit it off at the club the other night and are making out someplace," Brook thought as she spotted a group of people from one of her classes and sat down with them.

"Can we help you," one of the girls asked.

"I was just looking for a seat," Brook said, "and I remember you from one of my classes."

The girl nodded.

"I'm Lily I'm surprised the Divine Miss Chandler doesn't remember any of the little people from the Hospital," Lily said, "I volunteer there by the way and was at the ball you did an awesome job by the way."

"Thanks," Book said scared for a second that this Lily girl would have kicked her out.

"I think its fate you sat here," Lily said, "since I'm senior council president and am dieing for help for the senior carnival and like I said before you organized the ball and it rocked."

"Senior Carnival huh," Brook said, "I'm game in helping."

"There you are Brook," Jen said coming over looking at Lily.

"Lilly," Jen said "long time no see."

"Jen," Lily said, "so are you joining student government this year."

"I want to but the Coach pretty much doesn't care that I have school now and can't work as many hours as summer," Jen said.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, "at least sign up and volunteer at the carnival."

"That I will try," Jen said.

"Where's Jude," Brook suddenly asked.

"Surprisingly he's spending his lunch period in the library," Jen said.

"Jude in a Library," Brook said, "welcome to the twilight zone."

Jen laughed as the girls hung out with the council for the rest of the period.

_Meanwhile..._

Jonsey, Nikki, Caitlin, and Wyatt also shared a lunch period together.

"I missed you," Caitlin said kissing Jonsey on the cheek.

Jonsey grabbed Caitlin and they began to make out.

"Get a room you two," Wyatt said.

"If Brook were here tell me you wouldn't be making out with her," Jonsey said.

"I wouldn't," Wyatt said, "since school isn't the time for PDA's."

"Wyatt has a point," Nikki said.

"Jealous much," Jonsey said, "after all this could have bee you."

"Yes I'm jealous Jonsey you got me," Nikki said.

As the day went on the gang had some time together but most of it apart.

* * *

After school the gang headed to the mall to meet together and go to work.

Jonsey and Brook were sitting in front of the squeeze with Caitlin inside behind the counter.

"So are you going to look for a new job or stay on at the firm," Brook said.

"The firm," Jonsey said turning to Caitlin, "can I get two lemonades sweetie one for myself and one for Brookie."

"Sure," Caitlin said.

"I'm actually about to leave Cait," Brook said, "I'm going to see Wyatt."

"Bye," Jonsey said.

Brook headed to Grind Me where Wyatt said he would meet her for his brake.

"So how was your first day back," Wyatt said kissing Brook and sitting down.

"Nothing as dramatic as I thought it would be," Brook said, "I did meek a new friend at lunch kind of."

"A new friend," Wyatt said, "you're not abandoning me and the gang are you."

Brook shook her head and smiled at Wyatt.

"Nope," Brook said, "it was just Lily the senior council president she asked me to help her with the senior carnival."

"That sounds like fun," Wyatt said, "so need a ride back or is Jonsey taking you."

"Jen actually," Brook said, "so call me tonight ok."

"I will," Wyatt said kissing Brook goodbye and heading back to work.

Soon after Wyatt left Brook headed toward the Penalty Box to see Jen but before she could go she ran into Jude.

"Hey B," Jude said.

"Playing hooky from lunch and work," Brook said.

"I'm on my break chill," Jude said.

"So will you tell me why you were in the Library during lunch," Brook asked.

"I want to prove something this year," Jude said, "you see this Dudette I like is really smart and..."

"You found someone," Brook said, "good for you."

"Thanks," Jude said, "but seriously it's more personal."

"I'm your friend you can trust me," Brook said.

"Ok B," Jude said, "all my parents keep talking about is that they hoped their son would go to college like they never could and so that's why I plan to study to get into school."

"That's even better then impressing a girl in my opinion," Brook said, "I can help you anytime."

"How about two lunches a week you meet me in the Library," Jude said.

"Only if the other three days you eat in the cafeteria with me and Jen," Brook said.

"It's a deal," Jude said.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_Next chapter will be a transition then the carnival I hope you enjoy..._


	4. Making Plans

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More you may want to read that 1st...I don't own 6teen but I just Love the fandom..._

_Just a reminder I'm a soap nut so expect at least one love triangle (and maybe a love quad) as the story progresses..._

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the start of the year and everyone in the gang seemed to be getting along fine. One Friday the gang met up in front o the building after school.

"So anyone have plans for the weekend," Caitlin said, "my parents are away this weekend and though the explicitly said no parties I thought the seven of us could hang out do movie night or something."

"As much as I'd love to," Brook said, "I have a Senior Council meeting to finalize the Carnival next week."

"I didn't say it had to be today," Caitlin said, "Tomorrow."

"Coach has e on the schedule all day Saturday and practically all day Sunday," Jen said, "with that plus homework I'll be surprised if I sleep."

"Nice thought though," Jonsey said kissing her, "I'll still come over."

Caitlin smiled and was about to leave when Brook stopped her.

"So I need to let Lily know," Brook said, "are any of you volunteering at the carnival."

"If I wasn't seriously in a relationship," Jonsey said, "I'd say sign me up for the kissing booth."

"Do it Jonsey," Caitlin said, "I trust you."

Jonsey nodded and Brook wrote in her notebook..._Jonsey----Kissing Booth_.

She then looked at her other friends and put on a pleading face.

"I'll help with whatever you need B you know that," Jude said.

"And I'm in," Wyatt said, "I know it's a carnival but do the need a DJ or something."

"I'll run it by Lily," Brook said smiling, "girls how about you."

"It's bad enough I work at the mall," Caitlin said, "but if you need help selling tickets or something I'll help."

"I'm already making fliers in what little free time I have," Jen said, "but if you need me to do anything else."

"I'm also there to help," Nikki said, "but I don't do dressing up."

"Ok," Brook said writing down _'Nikki---no costumes'_, "but you do know Homecoming this year is on Halloween and you will need to dress up."

"Yea but then it wouldn't be just me looking like a dork it would be the whole student body," Nikki said.

Brook nodded as the rest of the gang minus Wyatt and Jude left her to head to the mall.

"Are you free tomorrow Brook," Wyatt asked, "cause we haven't had alone time since school started and I miss that."

"Yea I'm free," Brook said, "What do you have in mind."

"I don't know," Wyatt said, "coffee maybe then a movie."

"I hear _Meet Me In St. Louis_ is playing at the old theater downtown," Brook said, "or we can just head to the mall and see something new."

"Downtown it is," Wyatt said kissing Brook goodbye as Jude came over from where he was waiting.

"I just have one thing to say B," Jude said, "and that's thanks."

Jude held up to Brook a quiz that he took.

"B," Brook said, "I'm so happy."

"I couldn't do it without you," Jude said hugging her and leaving for work.

* * *

Brook entered the school with a sense of accomplishment. She was going out with her boyfriend, Jude was bringing his grades up, and life was good.

"So," Lily said bringing Brook out of her dream, "Jen is making flyers so what we need now is a guy and girl for the kissing booth someone to run the cotton candy and snow cone machines and at least two people in the dunk tank any ideas..."

"Jonsey said he would volunteer in the kissing booth," Brook said.

"Figures he's always been a flirt even when he has a steady girlfriend," Lily said, "but then again Caitlin has always been a flirt too no offence."

"None taken," Brook said, "say she should be the female kisser."

"Good idea," Lily said, "so now we need at least one person running food and at least two for the tank."

"I thought that faculty was running the food and games," Brook said.

"Right," Lily said, "so all we need is the tank and I think that your friends Nikki and Jude would be perfect."

"I'll run it by them," Brook said, "so what about us and Wyatt."

"You and me just need to oversee everything and sell tickets," Lilly said, "and as for Wyatt his job is to buy a ticket and show you a good time."

Brook smiled and talked some more about the event.

* * *

The next day came and Wyatt headed to Brook's.

"Nice to see you again," Mr. Chandler said as Wyatt entered the house, "Brook will be down in a second."

Brook headed downstairs and smiled.

"You look nice," Wyatt said.

"You do too," Brook said as he kissed her.

Mr. Chandler waved goodbye to his daughter and her boyfriend as they headed out.

"So," Wyatt said as the two sat at the small coffee shop downtown, "how did it go yesterday."

"Huh," Brook asked.

"What job am I saddled with at the carnival," Wyatt said.

"Your job is to buy a ticket and show me a good time," Brook said, "Lily's orders."

Wyatt smiled as the two headed hand and hand toward the theater.

**TBC...**

_It gets better...TRUST ME...also if you have any ideas for 'costumes' for homecoming feel free to suggest them_


	5. What Happens at the Carnival

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More you may want to read that 1st...I don't own 6teen but I just Love the fandom..._

_Just a reminder I'm a soap nut so expect at least one love triangle (and maybe a love quad) as the story progresses..._

* * *

The next week was hectic for Brook as she was finalizing the Senior Carnival. Saturday Came and she headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning," said Jonsey.

Brook jumped.

"You startled me," Brook said.

"Sorry," Jonsey said closing his book, "so is Wyatt giving you a lift or do you need a ride."

"Actually Nikki is giving me a lift," Brook said.

"Nikki," Jonsey asked, "so has she said anything about me."

"Meaning," Brook said.

"Nothing," Jonsey said getting up, "see you later Brookie."

Brook smiled as Jonsey left.

* * *

The carnival began and Lily spotted Brook.

"So is Wyatt a no show," Lily asked.

"He'll be here," Brook said.

"Well why you're waiting let Jude know he needs to relieve Nikki in five," Lilly said.

Brook nodded and headed to where Jude and Jen were standing.

"Hey B," Jude said.

"Hey," Brook said, "so you and Jen came here on a date."

Jude looked at Jen who shrugged and nodded.

"Um I guess," Jude said.

"Anyway Lilly sent me to tell you it's your turn to relieve Nikki," Brook said.

Jude waved bye and headed to the tank.

"So what's the story," Brook said, "are you and Jude."

"I don't know," said Jen, "but change of subject where's Wyatt."

Brook shrugged as the two girls headed toward the kissing booth. Caitlin spotted them and smiled.

"Oh my god Jen," Caitlin said, "you wouldn't believe how many dorks I've had to kiss."

Jen rolled her eyes.

"Please relieve me," Caitlin said, "I'll owe you big."

Jen was kind of bored so she agreed.

"I see you got stood up," Caitlin said, "want to talk about it."

"Sure," Brook said sitting down.

As soon as Brook and Caitlin sat down Wyatt came.

"Hey I'm so sorry," Wyatt said, "my shift ran late."

"You went to work," Caitlin said, "you didn't take the day off like us normal people."

"I couldn't," Wyatt said, "anyway I'm here now how about I go try to win you one of those stuffed bears or something."

Brook smiled and hugged Wyatt/

"Bye Caitlin," Brook said.

Caitlin waved bye and headed back to the booth.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Nikki headed toward the kissing booth.

"Where's Caitlin," Nikki said.

"She needed a breather," Jen said, "I told her I'd take over for a bit."

Nikki nodded and turned to Jonsey.

"So stud enjoying your job," Nikki said.

"Of coarse," Jonsey said, "getting to kiss all the hot chicks in our class without my girlfriend being pissed what more could a guy want."

Nikki shrugged and placed a ticket on the table.

Jonsey smiled and leaned in to kiss Nikki. The two friends were kissing as Jen watched and Caitlin came back.

"Nikki," Caitlin said.

Nikki pulled back.

"What," Nikki said, "this is a kissing booth."

Caitlin smiled back and replied, "Your right, now Jen I'd like my seat back."

Jen looked over to Nikki who was still shaken up by her kiss with Jonsey.

'She'll be no fun,' Jen thought heading to Jude in the tank. When she got there Jude looked at her.

"Having fun," Jude asked.

"Taking over for Caitlin in the kissing booth," Jen said, "not my idea of fun."

"You in the kissing booth and I missed it," Jude said.

"Hey how about if I dunk you then you get to kiss me," Jen said.

"Deal," Jude said.

Jen was a natural athlete and hit the target sending Jude into the tank.

"Cold," Jude said, "so about that kiss.

Jen smiled and kissed Jude.

* * *

As the day and carnival was winding down the gang was able to all meet up.

"I see Wyatt won you that bear," Caitlin said.

"Yep," Brook said kissing Wyatt, "so want to do movie night it's been forever."

"But whose pick is it for a movie," Jonsey said.

"I'll pick," Brook said.

* * *

They all got to Brooks and sat in silence watching the movie. When it ended Caitlin was the first to leave. She gave Nikki the death glare and smiled at Jonsey signaling him to take her home.

"Night Brookie," Jonsey said.

"Night," Brook said.

"I got to go too," Nikki said, "Bye."

Nikki left and Brook looked at Jen.

"Did I miss something," Brook said.

"Caitlin saw Nikki kiss Jonsey and is jealous," Jen said, "it was at the kissing booth Caitlin is just a Drama Queen."

"I kissed Jen," Jude said out of the blue.

"So dose this mean your official," Wyatt asked.

Jen looked at Jude then said.

"He's like another brother to me," Jen said, "why do you think we make a cute couple."

"Yea," Brook and Wyatt said.

"Then we'll have to see about that," Jen said smiling.

Jude blushed and waved goodbye as did Jen.

"Then there was two," Wyatt said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Brook said, "so I'll try and see you at work tomorrow if not."

"Then I'll see you Monday," Wyatt said, "Bye."

The two kissed as Wyatt left.

* * *

Brook headed upstairs. She got ready for bed and sat on her computer to check her mail. She received two new e-mails. The first was from Lily thanking her for helping plan the carnival. The second was from Jonsey...

_Brookie---_

_You've always been my best female friend so I can trust you. I love Caitlin but fear my old feelings for Nikki are coming back. We kissed at the Carnival and Caitlin saw us. What should I do?_

_---Jonsey._

Brook typed back:

_Jonsey---_

_You know I love you but you are on your own for this one._

_---Brook._

Brook then lay on her bed.

'It's only September and already the drama,' Brook thought...

**TBC..**

_It gets better...TRUST ME_


	6. Vote For Us

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More you may want to read that 1st...I don't own 6teen but I just Love the fandom..._

_Just a reminder I'm a soap nut so expect at least one love triangle (and maybe a love quad) as the story progresses..._

* * *

The weekend passed and the gang headed into the school where Lilly was hanging up flyers advertising The Homecoming dance and the fact that nominees for court would soon be announced.

"I was hoping you were kidding about the costume thing," Nikki said, "but there it is Halloween Masquerade Homecoming."

"Yep," Lilly said, "I figured save the boring formal for prom."

"Nikki," Brook said, "what do you have against costumes."

"Nothing," Nikki said, "so I'm sure you and Wyatt already have something planed."

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Wyatt said.

"I know I have a plan," Caitlin said looking at Jonsey, "or rather we do."

"As long as it doesn't involve tights," Jonsey said, "then I'm game."

"Darn," Caitlin said as the bell rang and the gang went there separate ways.

* * *

Brook sat down in the lunch room with Jude and Jen.

"Man I can't wait till graduation," Brook said.

"You do know it's only October," said Jen.

"I know," Brook said, "just that test today in Chem. was killer I mean give me an essay on a novel and I'm fine but ask me to memorize the periodic table and that's another story."

"I'm sure you aced it B," Jude said.

"Jude's right," Jen said, "you have nothing to worry about."

"You guys are right," Brook said, "so between the three of us are you guys an item."

"Yes," Jude said.

"No," Jen said.

The two looked at each other.

"You don't want to be my girlfriend," Jude asked.

"It's not you it's me," Jen said, "I know that sounded lame didn't it."

"It did," Brook said.

"I like you Jude," Jen said, "but I have to stick to my convictions and not get romantically involved with one of my friends."

"I understand," Jude said.

"But if you would like to go to Homecoming with me I'd gladly accept," Jen said.

"It's a date then," Jude asked.

Jen nodded.

* * *

After Lunch the gang was sitting in there classes when an announcement was made.

"Will the following people please report to my office," the assistant principal said over the loud speaker.

Caitlin and Jonsey heard there names and headed to the office to be notified that they were in the running for king and queen.

* * *

A few days went by as the gang began to get ready for the dance and as Caitlin and Jonsey were campaigning for vote Nikki confided in Brook.

"I know you and Jonsey are tight," Nikki said.

"The tightest," Brook said.

"Dose he still like me," Nikki asked, "I mean I thought he was over me now especially now that he has settled with Caitlin and not with a different girl each week. But I mean the way he stared at me at the country club and the kiss at the carnival."

"You didn't hear it from me," Brook said and nodded to Nikki.

Just then Brook felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Giving away our costume plans," Wyatt asked.

"Now why would I do that," said Brook.

"But speaking of costumes," Nikki said, "when are you two getting yours because I have no clue what to do for myself."

"Actually," Brook said, "We pretty much have our costumes already."

"Speak for yourself," Wyatt said, "I still need to pick up my mask."

"Right," Brook said smiling, "that's the most important part."

"So," Nikki said, "going as Christine and the Phantom huh."

Wyatt nodded and looked at Nikki

"So scheduled to be at the Barn today," Wyatt asked.

"Nope thank god," Nikki said.

"Well I need to get my mask feel free to come along," Wyatt said.

"I think I will," Nikki said, "this way I can have Brook's expert help."

"Actually I have a meeting at the Hospital," Brook said, "It's only October but we have begun to begin plans for the annual Christmas party but I bet Wyatt can find you something that will blow you know who's mind."

"Nikki you have a crush that's sweet," Wyatt said as Caitlin and Jonsey came over.

"We have the three of your votes," Caitlin asked, "right."

"Actually I was going to start a write in campaign for Wyatt and myself," Brook said as Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Brookie you wouldn't," Jonsey said.

"Nah," Brook said, "But I am already working on my speech for Prom Queen."

"Not if I can help it," said Caitlin dragging Jonsey, "We need to go..."

"Bye," Jonsey said.

Wyatt noticed the look in Nikki's eye and smiled.

"You still love him don't you," Wyatt asked.

"I should have committed to him," Nikki said, "not just agreed to be friends and not the kind with benefits either."

"Don't worry," Wyatt said, "I'll help you find something to win him back."

**TBC...**

Sorry for the lack of updates...hopefully when the semester is over updates will be more frequent


	7. Homecoming

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates_

* * *

The night of the dance arrived as Brook was getting ready at Jonsey and Jen's house.

"Jen you look wonderful," Brook said, "so what are you supposed to be."

"I'm supposed to be a pirate couldn't you tell," Jen asked.

"Yea I could tell," Brook said.

"She couldn't," Jonsey said, "you need an eye patch or something."

"I'm technically supposed to be Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean," Jen said, "Jude said he was going to go as Will or Jack it would be a surprise."

"You know," Jonsey said, "I could so picture Jude dressed as Jack Sparrow."

"That's Captain Jude Sparrow to you dude," Jude sad entering the living room, "so is this a private party."

"I thought we were going to meet up at the dace," Jen said.

"I had to be a gentleman and pick you up," Jude said, "so will the others be coming here first or will we see them at the dance."

"I told Wyatt that I'd be here," Brook said, "I have no clue if Nikki is meeting us, Jonsey is Caitlin coming."

"I'm picking her up," Jonsey said, "so I'll meet you back at the dance"

Jonsey left and Brook smiled at her two friends.

"You guys look so cute together," Brook said.

"Thanks," Jen said, "but my mind is made up and we are only friends."

"I know," said Brook as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Jen heading to the door.

"Hey Jen," Wyatt said, "You look good."

"Thanks," Jen said.

"And so do you my Angel," Wyatt said kissing Brook's hand.

"So did Nikki come here with you," Brook said.

"Nikki," Wyatt said, "wants to surprise us all."

"Then were ready to go," Jen said.

"I guess," Brook said.

* * *

The dance was in full swing as the four friends arrived.

"Hi you guys," Caitlin said, "you all voted for me and Jonsey right."

"Actually I voted for Trish sorry," Brook said.

"You didn't really," Caitlin asked, "did you."

"I didn't Cait I voted for you," Brook said, "I'm just kidding that's what friends do."

"So Jen want to dance," Jude asked out of the blue.

"Sure," Jen said nervously afraid how Jude would be.

As soon as they left Jonsey noticed a familiar looking figure on the other side of the room.

"So it was just the four of you," Jonsey said, "No Nikki."

"Nope," Brook said.

"I'm going to ask around and see who voted for us," Caitlin said, "you coming."

"You go," Jonsey said.

Caitlin began to walk away.

"So Lilly who did you vote for," The gang heard Caitlin say from a distance.

"I don't know what you see in her man," Wyatt said.

"You're a guy and you can't figure it out," Jonsey said, "she's hot and her family is loaded."

"Typical Jonsey answer," Brook said.

"Well as shallow as your answer is as long as you are happy," Wyatt said turning to Brook, "Dance my Angel."

Brook and Wyatt now headed toward the dance floor as Jonsey headed to the figure.

"So what are you supposed to be," Jonsey asked.

"Juliet," Nikki said, "It was Wyatt's idea he said you were going as Prince Charming and that it could easily double as my Romeo in a pinch."

"Such a romantic that one," Jonsey said, "and that girlfriend of his can't keep a secret to save her life."

"So I guess I made a fool of myself," Nikki said heading toward the door almost in tears.

"You didn't," Jonsey said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor when the music stopped.

"Next dance," Nikki said.

Jonsey nodded as Lilly came to the mic.

"Thank you all for coming," Lilly said, "I would now like to thank the student body for voting for court."

Lilly began by announcing the freshman, sophomore, and junior winners.

"And now for the King and Queen," Lilly said, "I had no doubt these two wouldn't win, Jonsey and Caitlin."

Caitlin ran on stage to grab her crown acting surprised even though she knew she would win.

Jonsey took more time to get to the stage. He smiled at Nikki and shrugged.

"I'll save a dance for you," Nikki mouthed to Jonsey as he reached the stage.

Jonsey and Caitlin shared a kiss as a slow song played and the floor was cleared for the court's spotlight dance.

"Hey guys," Nikki said.

"Hey," Brook said turning to Wyatt, "you did well."

"Thanks," Wyatt said, "I try."

Caitlin and Jonsey finished the dance and headed back to the gang.

"I'll be back," Caitlin said, "Jen, Brook care to join me."

Jen and Brook followed Caitlin.

"She hates me," Nikki said, "I know it."

"She probably didn't recognize you," Wyatt said.

"Dudes," Jude asked, "why do chicks go to the restroom in packs."

"Why do they," Jonsey asked Nikki.

"That's a mystery you guys aren't meant to know," Nikki said, "So Jonsey up for that dance."

Jonsey nodded

* * *

_In the restroom-----_

"Brook," Caitlin said, "you and Jonsey are BFFs right."

"I always felt that Jude was his BFF but we are close," Brook said, "he's like a brother to me."

"Whatever," Caitlin said, "Has he said anything to either of you about him breaking things off with me."

"He hasn't said anything to me," Jen said, "and I live with the guy why do you ask."

"I've seen the way he looks at Nikki," Caitlin said.

"Jonsey and Nikki have always been like that," Brook said, "since before I left for a year away that's how long."

"So I shouldn't worry," Caitlin said.

"No," Brook said, "nothing to worry about until you see something for yourself."

* * *

_Back outside---_

"Congratulations by the way," Nikki said, "you being named king and all."

"Thanks," Jonsey said, "so what happened with us anyway."

"Us," Nikki said, "what do you mean."

"I mean why we didn't," Jonsey said.

"It was the wrong time," Nikki said," But I have to admit you have matured allot."

"Really," Jonsey said.

"Well a little," Nikki said, "I mean you're still the same skirt chasing cad but at least you're not unemployed every other day and you're not slacking off in class."

"I'm not a skirt chaser anymore either," Jonsey said, "I'm happy with Caitlin."

"Happy with Caitlin," Nikki said, "Seriously."

Jonsey shook his head and leaned into her.

"Not really," Jonsey whispered and kissed her passionately right there in the middle of the dance floor.

Caitlin saw the lip lock and turned to Jen and Brook.

* * *

_Meanwhile the girls saw everything---_

"Something like that," Caitlin said.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Jen said.

"What happens at Homecoming," Brook said, "stays there."

The girls headed to the boys and grabbed there dates for the last dance. Nikki was again left as the seventh wheel but smiled.

"He loves me," she thought.

**TBC...**


	8. Aftermaths and Midterms

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates..._

* * *

**_T_**he first few days of November were a blur for the gang. Caitlin was hiding from Jonsey the fact that she saw him and Nikki kissing at the dance. And midterms began to take there toll.

****

****

**_A_** few weeks after the dance Brook and Jude were sitting in the Library during lunch.

"Soon I don't think you are going to need my help Jude," Brook said, "your grades are vastly improving."

"Don't curse it B," Jude said, "Midterms are coming up plus I like talking to you about stuff."

"Stuff," Brook repeated, "like Jen stuff."

"I really like Jen," Jude said, "but you know she only wants to be friends."

"Have you asked her out on a real date," Brook asked.

"You think I should," Jude asked.

Brook nodded.

_After school that same day..._

**_N_**ikki headed to Jen's locker...

"Jen we need to talk," Nikki said.

"About," Jen asked knowing all to well Nikki was about to go on about Jonsey.

"History," Nikki said, "I mean I'm a pretty good student but."

"Your house," Jen said thinking this may be a cover up or may be factual.

"Perfect," Nikki said, "say see if Brook wants to come it will be like old times the three musketeers back in action."

"Ok," Jen said.

_That evening the three girls were sitting around Nikki's living room looking at there textbooks._

"**_I_**'m glad we could turn studying for midterms into a girl's night," Brook said, "but why didn't you invite Cait."

"Cause I hate her," Nikki said.

"So that's why you were kissing Jonsey at homecoming," Jen asked.

"You saw Jen," Nikki asked, "and you didn't say anything."

Jen nodded and Nikki picked up a pillow and threw it at Jen.

"So did you see us Brook," Nikki asked.

"So Jen have you decided to be official with Jude yet," Brook said.

"Change of subject," Nikki and Jen said together, "Jinx."

There was a long silence and the three girls broke out giggling.

"Just like the olden days," Brook said.

"And you didn't answer me," Nikki said.

Brook nodded.

"And Caitlin she was," Nikki said, "did her."

Jen and Brook nodded.

"How can I concentrate on midterms now when I've been a home wrecker," Nikki said.

"Just brush it off," Jen said, "if Caitlin hasn't bitch slapped you yet maybe she forgave and is forgetting."

"Let's hope," Nikki said.

* * *

**_A_** week had since passed since the girls had their study night and midterms had come and gone.

The gang was now sitting in front of the squeeze having a toast.

"To the end of Midterms," Nikki said.

"To the super seven," Jonsey said, "best friends forever."

"Super seven," Jen said.

"My idea," Wyatt said, "since we aren't the six pack anymore."

"I like it," Brook said kissing Wyatt.

"As much as I'd love to stay," Jen said, "back to work."

"I'll walk with you," Jude said.

Jen smiled and the two headed to the Penalty Box.

"I got to go too," Jonsey said.

"Business with my dad," Brook asked.

"I wish," Jonsey said, "grams wants to meet with me to discuss college applications."

"Have fun," Caitlin said.

"I'll try," Jonsey said kissing his girlfriend goodbye.

**_T_**his left Nikki, Wyatt and Brook standing in front of the giant lemon while Caitlin was inside behind the counter.

"Brook," Wyatt said, "can I talk to you in private."

"Why do I feel this is bad," Brook said.

Wyatt smiled a smile that made Brook know that it was all good.

"Bye you two," Brook said.

"And then there were two," Nikki said.

"Yea," Caitlin said, "and you are just the person I wanted to talk to."

"If it's about Jonsey I can explain," Nikki said.

"Explain how you were kissing my boyfriend," Caitlin said, "and you can't lie I saw you with my own eyes."

Nikki knew she saw them kissing at the dance but decide to egg the blonde on.

"Which time," Nikki asked.

"At the dance," Caitlin said, "you mean there were more times."

"The carnival but that was in the kissing booth," Nikki said, "not to mention all those times we flirted with each other come on Caitlin you must be blind to see that he is a player always has been always will be."

"So then he hasn't been cheating on me will just you," Caitlin asked.

"Would it matter," Nikki said, "don't tell me we are fighting over a guy now and Jonsey of all guys."

"You know Nikki," Caitlin said, "this would normally be the time that I would put up my claws and fight with you but."

"But," Nikki said.

"But I think he has always in his heart liked you more," Caitlin said, "though I have no idea why he'd rather be with someone with no style."

"To be honest," Nikki said, "I always thought that he'd wind up with a shallow girlie girl like you and not me."

"Truce then," Caitlin said.

"That was too easy," Nikki said, "but for now I guess we can call a truce."

**_W_**yatt and Brook were watching the whole thing from across the mall.

"Man I was hoping for a catfight," Wyatt said.

"Me too," Brook said, "but I guess no fight is a good thing anyway what did you want to talk about before the show started."

"Senior Showcase," Wyatt said, "should we reprise 'Bop to the Top' or should we do something from RENT or..."

"Or I was thinking about skipping the show," Brook said.

"Seriously," Wyatt asked.

"Seriously," Brook said, "I mean with volunteer work and school..."

"I see," Wyatt said disappointed.

"Got you," Brook said, "actually I already signed up to do a solo earlier."

"You want to go solo," Wyatt asked, "why."

"We rock as a duo," Brook said, "but we are equally as good on our own and it will truly give us a chance to showcase our own talent."

"That's just fine but now what will I do," Wyatt said.

Brook smiled, "You'll think of something," she said

**TBC**

_Wow finally an update and I know it sucked and jumped along a bunch... Any suggestions on songs Brook and Wyatt should perform or future plot twists welcomed_


	9. Lifes A Show

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...The song Brook is using for Senior Showcase is: "Love You I Do" from the Musical 'Dreamgirls'_

* * *

_**A**s the midterm season began to pass Christmas season began to roll in which mean one thing to everyone, extra hours at the mall for all those crazy Christmas shoppers..._

"I'm so glad I'm not in your position anymore babe," said Jonsey after school one day as he stood by Caitlin's car as a light snow began to fall.

"Just because you are not working retail doesn't mean you aren't giving your girlfriend a fabulous present right," Caitlin asked though knowing all too well that by the time it was Christmas day Jonsey may very well be with Nikki.

"Of coarse not," Jonsey said.

_**B**ack Inside..._

"So Jen how is miss organization these days," Brook asked.

"Well today I get up," Jen said, "go to school, grab a good hour of me time."

"Seriously," Brook said.

"No," Jen said, "I'm going to be attempting to do homework while watching showcase rehearsal then it's off the Penalty Box till close then a quick bite to eat, shower, sleep and do it all again tomorrow."

"Nice Jen," Brook said, "so any free time for a movie night in the future to discuss secret Santa's."

"Friday work for everyone else," Jen said.

"If not I will make it work for them," Brook said, "with the way the Coach works you I'm surprised you can't sue for child labor laws."

"I get time and a half for any hour I'm over the legal limit," Jen said, "Don't worry too much about me worry about yourself."

As they got into the auditorium and sat down Lilly stood on stage.

"As you probably know Senior Showcase is a privilege and only the best and brightest seniors will be performing," Lilly said.

Brook looked around for Wyatt and whispered to Jen, "Where is Wyatt."

"Working," Jen said.

"Today is the audition," Lilly said, "If your name is on the list and you are not here you will not be in the show no exceptions."

Brook felt bad Wyatt deserved his time to shine in the spotlight on his own. She hadn't known all the times he had done so successfully while she was away before.

"Also," Lilly Continued, "just because you are auditioning you may not make it."

"You will so make it," Jen whispered.

"The final roster will be listed tomorrow," Lilly said, "and the show will be two weeks from Friday so you can fine tune your acts and clear it with your bosses."

"I'll let Coach know today," Jen said. As her watch beeped. "Darn I can't even hear the song you chose."

"Put all cell phones on off or vibrate now and we can start," said Lilly as she looked at Jen.

It was finally Brook's turn and she was as nervous as ever. There were some good performers as well as some horrible ones and there were hardly any people left audition. What made it all that worse was the fact that Wyatt wasn't going to make it.

"Brook Chandler," Lilly said smiling.

Brook got on stage.

Wyatt wherever you are this is for you babe...

_Never met a man_

_Quite like you_

_Doing all you can_

_Making my dreams come true_

_you're strong and you're smart_

_You've taking my heart_

_And I'll give you the rest of me too_

_you're the perfect man for me_

_I love you I do_

Brook continued flawlessly and was one of the few auditioners who got a standing ovation she didn't even need to check the next day to know she was in.

* * *

**_T_**he next day however Jen ran up to her... 

"Did you check did you check," Jen asked.

"I never seen you this jumpy before Masterson," Brook said.

"I'm just so excited," Jen said, "Plus you getting in the showcase might help me break the bad news."

"Coach is making you work Friday now," Brook said.

"I even said I had made a plan and he said cancel it," Jen said, "If he schedules me for the night of showcase I will quit."

"If I got in," Brook said.

"Congrats B," Jude said skating over, "I heard it was a real showstopper."

"Thanks," Brook said, "Jude would you like to go on a date to the showcase then movie night at Brook's house afterwards."

"Sure," Jude said as Wyatt came over.

"Where on this sign up dose it say audition," Wyatt asked, "I would have skipped work It was dead anyway."

"I know," Brook said, "well not the part about your job being dead but about an audition I mean I'm just glad I did well."

Meanwhile while the rest of the friends were celebrating Brook's good News Caitlin and Jonsey were having another fight about nothing.

"It's over for real this time Jonsey," Caitlin said, "go be with your precious Nikki."

"This doesn't mean we can't still be friends right," Jonsey said.

"We can't," Caitlin said, "But don't expect me to stop hanging out with the others for one bit in fact a little birdie named your step sister is a good friend of mine."

"Fine I'll see you around," Jonsey said.

"Around," Caitlin said.

* * *

**TBC**

_Feedback Welcomed especially with this fic_


	10. Love You I Do

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...The song Brook is using for Senior Showcase is: Love You I Do from the Musical Dreamgirls_

_Sorry for skiping around the point of the story is to show glimpses of the year..._

* * *

_**T**he next two weeks were the worst for the gang. Nikki, Wyatt, Jen and Jude were pulling double and triple shifts at the mall on top of College Prep work they barely had time to rest. Brook at least didn't have a job but with Showcase rehearsals and planning for the Hospital's Children's Party she might as well have been working. Per her grams request Jonsey was helping Brook with the party which actually took some of the work off. As for Caitlin she was barely seen though she did promise to go the showcase and movie night that Friday._

* * *

_**T**hursday afternoon less then 24 Hours to Showcase:_

Jonsey and Brook were at the mall sitting at their usual table while Caitlin was giving them the death glair.

"I thought she split up with you," Brook said.

"She did," Jonsey said, "she's paranoid that's all."

"Don't say that about Caitlin," Brook said, "you took her in my absence and I was hoping you weren't going to have the nerve to just make her a poor man's Brook."

"I was an ass I admit it," Jonsey said, "If I picked Nikki in the first place this never would have happened."

Brook noticed Wyatt coming up behind Jonsey and signaled him to be quiet.

"Hey babe," Wyatt said handing her a frapachino, "I don't know how you can stand this stuff."

"Guilty Pleasure," Brook said, "by the way I'm giving you a heads up since you are my boyfriend."

"This doesn't sound good," Wyatt said sitting down.

"Jonsey and I are planning the Christmas party for the children," Brook said, "meaning we are off the hook in dressing up."

"Meaning out of you, Jude, Nikki, and Jen three of you get to dress up," Jonsey said.

"We have two elves and you forgot Caitlin," Brook said, "So Wyatt if you had to dress up Santa or elf think about it."

Wyatt laughed as he left to get back to work and Brook looked at her watch.

"I need to get back to rehearsals," Brook said.

Brook left leaving Jonsey and Caitlin.

"We are cool right," Jonsey asked, "right."

"As cold as ice," Caitlin said, "see you at the showcase."

* * *

_**F**riday Evening...Showcase:_

_Backstage..._

Jen and Wyatt headed to the stage door and were stopped by Lilly.

"Jennifer, Wyatt why am I not surprised to see you," Lilly said, "I'm sorry but I can't make exceptions for any of our performers no friends or family back stage."

"Then could you let Brook know I said Good Luck," Jen said as Lilly and Wyatt glared at her.

"She meant break a leg," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt I don't want Brook to," Jen said, "oh yea right."

Performers got on and off the stage and continued to wow the crowd when finally Lilly came on.

"They always say save the best for last," Lilly said, "and tonight is no exception, who was at the Nurses Ball last summer show of hands."

Hands around the room sprang up among them were the hands of the gang, along with Brook's father and Grams.

"I know I was," Lily said, "and our final performer not only was MC but performed two numbers a solo and a duet with her boyfriend who sadly wasn't in our show tonight but to whom she dedicates this number to, Wyatt stand up and take a bow."

The crowd cheered as Wyatt stood up and the spotlight fell on him for the moment.

"And Now Brook Chandler," Lilly said, "with' _Love You I Do_'..."

_Never met a man_

_Quite like you_

As Brook let out those first few lines and began to perform Wyatt felt that she was performing for an audience of one. And with that thought he would be right. Brook chose that song only for Wyatt. She loved him and was sorry they were too busy to spend time together. When vacation happened it would change.

_I know you're the best_

_You've past every test_

_It's almost too good to be true_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you I do_

Brook bowed and headed backstage were her friends and family greeted her.

"So daddy you don't mind the gang spending the night," Brook said.

"Have I ever minded sweetie," he said, "by the way you were amazing."

"You were darling," said her grandmother, "maybe I was wrong about you thinking about singing for a career."

Brook's grandmother and father soon left leaving the gang.

"Wyatt If you don't mind five more minutes alone may I take your girlfriend," Nikki asked.

"No problem," Wyatt said.

* * *

Nikki headed backstage with Brook to help get her things then Brook got a ride back to her place in Nikki's car. The girls waited in Nikki's driveway for the others who were getting what Nikki called 'Party Supplies' which meant Pizza and Caffeine Brook turned to Nikki.

"So Nikki what's your take on the little soap opera we have here," Brook asked.

"When we last left off on the young and the hopeless," Nikki said, "Jen and Jude went out for dinner before the showcase now granted it was fast food tacos but it was still a dinner date."

"And our super couple is stable as you say tonight," Brook said.

"I hate you and Wyatt," Nikki said.

"And the triangle," Brook asked.

"No comment," Nikki said, "I like Jonsey but I don't know if I'll be able to trust him, why did

He say anything about me to you."

"He said he should have chosen you over Cait from the start," Brook said.

Before the conversation went any further the rest of the gang came... The movie of choice was Love Actually which the guys were groaning over because it was a romantic comedy but were secretly enjoying plus since it was getting close to Christmas it got the gang in the mood for what was to come next.

"I have an announcement," Jen said, "last year at Christmas Brook was in London and we still didn't know Caitlin."

"Is this another tradition you thought was too good for me," Caitlin said, "like movie night."

"Movie night wasn't about you Caitlin," Nikki said, "it was Brook's thing and she was out of the Country."

"Who asked you Nikki," Caitlin said.

Jen pulled out a whistle from her pocket and blew it getting everyone's attention.

"Thank You," Jen said, "anyway write down your names on a napkin and put them in this empty candy dish and we will draw secret Santa's."

"Oh," said Jude, "dudes I remember the rules for this nothing over ten dollars, keep the gift anonymous, and we exchange... when do we exchange."

"At the Hospital party on Christmas Eve in the afternoon," Jonsey, "which brings me to the next item ob business Brook do you want to tell or should I."

"Let's draw first," Jen said.

"Wait," Caitlin said, "count me out since I'll be out of town on the exchange day family thing."

"Fine then the six of us," Nikki said taking the bowl from Caitlin and putting her name in.

"Well let me Know the other news okay I'm going home," Caitlin said, "tootles."

"Tootles," everyone said as they finished putting names into the bowl.

"Draw," said Jen.

Everyone picked up a name.

"Now on the count of three," said Nikki, "open."

"And if you get yourself," said Wyatt, "throw the paper in the bowl."

"One," said Nikki.

"Two," said Jude

"Three," said Brook

They opened there papers and they each saw who they got...

Brook..._Nikki_

Wyatt..._Jen_

Jen..._Jonsey_

Jude..._Brook_

Jonsey..._Jude_

Nikki..._Wyatt_

"Now Jonsey," Nikki said, "What was the news."

"I love you," Jonsey said kissing.

"About time dude," said Jude.

"That wasn't the news guys," Wyatt said, "brace yourselves..."

* * *

**TBC**

_Next chapter we get to see them Santa, Mrs Clause and Elves also you know who everyone secret santa's are but the gang doesn't yet...any ideas what they should get each other_


	11. Not so Secret Santa’s

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates..._

* * *

"That wasn't the news guys," Wyatt said, "brace yourselves..."

"I'm afraid to find out," Jen said.

"Oh sis it's nothing serious," Jonsey said, "just that Brook and I volunteered you to dress up at the hospital party."

"I don't dress up," Nikki said.

"You did for homecoming," Jonsey said.

"That was different," Nikki said.

"It's for the kids Nik," Brook said, "I mean we need a Santa a Mrs. Clause and two elves."

"Nikki," Jen said, "Mrs. Clause or an elf your call."

"I'll be an Elf," Nikki said, "You would make a better Mrs. Clause.

"I'll be an Elf too," Jude said.

"This means I'm the big guy," Wyatt said, "cool."

The movie night ended and the gang all went there separate ways. But before they did Jen came up to Brook.

"So during my brake tomorrow want to do some Christmas shopping," Jen asked.

"Sure," Brook said.

* * *

The next afternoon Brook arrived at the mall and sat at her usual table at the food court.

"So what did I miss last night," Caitlin asked coming over.

"Just stuff about the hospital party," Brook said, "that's all."

"Oh," Caitlin said as Wyatt came over.

"So I here you and Jen are planning to go shopping," Wyatt asked.

"You want to join us," Brook asked.

"He can't," Caitlin said, "I mean how can you go Christmas shopping with your significant other."

"We just shop for each other later," Brook said.

"I didn't want to join you I want you to spy for me," Wyatt said, "You see I pulled Jen for my secret Santa."

"Ok," Brook said as Jen arrived.

"Hey Wyatt joining us," Jen asked.

"Not today," Wyatt said.

Jen and Brook left and headed into the rush of Holiday shoppers.

"So what are you getting Wyatt," Jen asked.

"I don't know," Brook said, "I mean I saw this Jacket that would totally rock on Wyatt but I know he's superstitious plus the fact he doesn't really care for material things."

"Which is totally the opposite of my brother," Jen said, "who I not only have to get a family present for him but who I also have to get something for secret Santa."

"That sucks," Brook said, "I lucked out and know just what I'm getting Nikki."

"Man this secret Santa thing isn't too secret," Jen said as the two girls continued to shop.

* * *

The days passed by and sooner then they thought it was Christmas Eve and the gang was at the hospital. The children loved getting to meet Santa and Nikki was unlike her usual snaky self and actually was a very fun elf. After the children had left the gang found there way into a conference room to do there exchange.

"Mind if I sit on Santa's lap," Brook asked smiling seductively at Wyatt.

"Were you a good girl this year," Wyatt asked.

"So far I've been nice," Brook said sitting on his lap, "but I can be naughty if you'd like."

"Please leave the roll play till we are gone," Nikki said.

"Fine," said Brook who was still on Wyatt's lap, "on the table are six gifts all with someone's name on it."

"We're not blind," Jonsey said.

"I'll go first and open mine then Wyatt, Nikki and so on around the room," Brook said, "we open it and see if we can't guess who got it for us."

The gang agreed and Brook opened her gift.

"Wow," she said picking up the ring box and looking at Wyatt, "someone went over the ten dollar limit."

She opened the box to see a mood ring shaped like a heart.

"This is beautiful," Brook said slipping the ring on.

"Any guess who gave it to you," Wyatt said grabbing his box.

"It wasn't you," Brook asked.

Wyatt shook his head.

"It was me," Jude said, "thanks again B for helping me study."

"Any time Jude," Brook said smiling as Wyatt opened his box.

"Blank paper," Wyatt said.

"I know I'm blowing it by saying I got it," Nikki said, "but it's so you can work on your music."

"Thanks Nik," Wyatt said.

Nikki smiled and opened her box.

"A photo album," Nikki said, "with snapshots of Europe in it this must be from Brook."

"Yep," Brook said, "one correct guess."

"My turn," Jonsey said opening his up, "a calendar??"

"It's not just a calendar," Brook said, "It's a date book."

"Nikki you still think I need a little black book," Wyatt said.

"It's not from me," Nikki said, "I was Wyatt's secret Santa remembers."

"I got it so you can keep all your appointments," Jen said.

"Thanks sis," Jonsey said handing Jen her gift.

"A mix cd," Jen said, "must be from Wyatt as he's always listening to or making music."

"Two for five," Wyatt said as Jude grabbed his gift.

"Best one for last right Jonsey," Jude said.

"You bet man," Jonsey said as Jude opened his box, "a roll of quarters??"

"Hey a roll of quarters is exactly ten dollars," Jonsey said, "plus I know you love the arcade and frankly it's rough for a guy to go into a store to buy a gift for another guy."

"Thanks Dude," Jude said.

The gang chatted a bit and then left to spend the remainder of the Holiday with there family's.

**TBC**

_I am still invested in finishing this fic but as for making this a trilogy I think if I do continues this cannon it may just be a one-shot future fic instead_


	12. Auld Lang Syne

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...I was thinking of abandoning this fic but thanks to a stedy stream of reviewers I'm going to slowly but surely continue..._

* * *

The Holiday Vacation was great for some yet not so much for others. For the majority of the break Jen and Nikki had to toil away at the mall where they had to deal with Holiday returns and after Christmas sales. Wyatt on the other hand had the week off and was pretty much joined at the hip with Brook. The two had a blast together making up for lost time in there relationship. Jonsey spent the majority of the break slumming around with Jude hanging at the arcade and doing what they referred to as 'guy stuff' which Nikki and Jen knew meant flirting with anything at the mall in a skirt. As New Years Eve approached the gang was surprised by an invite to Caitlin's house for a New Years Eve party.

"Welcome guys," Caitlin said, "I hope this can make up for me missing Christmas."

"You didn't need to make up for anything," Brook said, "by the way nice place."

"Thanks," Caitlin said.

"So can we get a grand tour," Jen asked.

"Sure," said Caitlin as she showed the gang around her home ultimately arriving in the living room.

"Mom, Dad, these are the friends I told you about" Caitlin said, "There is Jen, Nikki, Brook, Wyatt, Jude, and Jonsey."

"Jonsey as in your ex," her mom said, "and Nikki as in the girl that stole him from you."

"That would be correct," Caitlin said.

"Why did you invite the two people who ripped your heart out into my home," her mom said.

"Because," Caitlin said leaning in an lowering her voice to a whisper, "remember the old adage Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer."

"I taught you well," her mom said.

"I have an announcement to make," her dad said, "seeing as you made great strides these past few months and since this is your senior year as of Midnight all your funds will be restored."

"You mean I'm rich again," Caitlin said as her father nodded, "yea me."

Caitlin was thrilled that she was rich again and the gang was mingling around.

"So," said Jen, "what did you and Jonsey do all week."

"Your brother was up to his old tricks," Jude said, "as for me I got the high score about five games in the arcade."

"That's great Jude," Jen said smiling.

"So want to dance," Wyatt asked Brook.

"Sure," Brook said dancing with her boyfriend.

"Nikki is this place getting a bit awkward," Jonsey said.

"It is," Nikki said, "want to sneak out and ring in the New Year someplace else."

"Your house or mine," Jonsey asked.

"Downtown there is a block party," Nikki said, "I heard the clones talking about it."

"So you're saying you want to crash," Jonsey said.

"I do if you do," Nikki said.

Jonsey nodded and Nikki headed to Jen and Jude.

"Your brother and I are leaving," Nikki said, "but before I go I wanted to wish my friends a happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Nikki," Jen and Jude said.

Jonsey meanwhile was with Brook and Wyatt.

"Happy New Year you two," Jonsey said picking up a champagne flute, "and here's hoping next year brings as much excitement as this year did."

"Happy New Year," Brook said clinking glasses with Jonsey, "and here's to new adventures."

"To excitement and new adventures," Wyatt said, "Happy New Year."

"So," Nikki said, "are you ready or are you backing out."

"I'm ready," Jonsey said.

* * *

As the clock began to tick closer to midnight Caitlin headed to where the four remaining friends were.

"So Jonsey and Nikki thought they were too good for this party and left," Caitlin said.

"Actually they felt awkward being here seeing as my brother is your ex and Nikki is his new girlfriend," Jen said.

"No my reason was better," Caitlin said, "say Jen you were a good friend but now that I have my money again I don't know if we'll work out."

"Are you dumping me," Jen asked.

"I guess I am" Caitlin said walking away to go talk to her old friends who were also at the party.

"Brook," Jen said, "I'm going to join my brother and Nikki downtown so Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," the other three said as Jen left.

"And then there were three," Jude said.

"It's almost midnight," they heard Caitlin screech; "I'm almost rich again."

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-HAPPY NEW YEAR...

Jude was the closest to Brook when the clock stoked 12:00 A.M. January 1st so he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Jude knew Wyatt was watching so he made it brief though as he pulled away he felt something.

"She's all yours dude," Jude said.

"Gee thanks for allowing me to kiss my girlfriend now," Wyatt said giving Brook a kiss and whispering to her, "Happy New Year baby."

"Happy New Year," Brook said.

* * *

Meanwhile downtown Jen was alone watching everyone kiss around her.

_'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid,'_ she thought, _'I should have forced myself to stay at the party I mean then at least I'd have Jude to kiss.'_

Nikki and Jonsey meanwhile were together and managed to share a kiss at midnight.

"Happy New Year," Nikki said.

"Happy New Year," Jonsey said, "here's to the start of something new."

"To Something New," Nikki said.

**TBC...**

_Again thanks for the reviews which without those I probably wouldn't be updating..._


	13. The Game Changer

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...I was thinking of abandoning this fic but thanks to a stedy stream of reviewers I'm going to attempt to continue this though I don't know how long it will take...also I'm paying homage to _General Hospital_ with the names of Caitlin's new boyfriend _Cooper Barrett_ and his friend/roommate _Logan Hayes_

* * *

**_S_**chool was back in session and crunch time was beginning for the gang as senior year was half over...

"Brook," said Caitlin, "I'm sorry about the way I treated you the other night at me New Years Eve Party."

"Apology accepted I guess" Brook said "so anyway I'm heading to the club after school and I wanted to know if you wanted to join me."

"Why not," Brook said, "I'm free."

"And just you OK," Caitlin said, "after all you're the only person in that god forsaken gang that is worth my time anymore."

"Excuse me," Brook asked.

"Your rich," Caitlin said, "you're hot and I'm sure Coop's roomate Logan would love to go out with you."

"Coop," Brook asked.

"Oh you didn't hear about my new boyfriend," Caitlin asked, "Cooper Barrett...Trish set me up with him...he's a member of the Country Club...is an older man."

"That's nice Cait" Brook said, "but I'll have to take a pass I just remembered I had plans with Wyatt."

"Your loss," said Caitlin strutting away.

Brook shook her head and headed into her homeroom.

* * *

In class... 

"B," said Jude sitting next to her, "about New Years."

"What about it," Brook asked.

"That kiss," Jude, "tell me you felt something."

"Can't say I did Jude," said Brook, "why."

"Because I'm thinking that maybe Jen isn't the friend I should go for," Jude said.

"I'm flattered you have a crush on me Jude," said Brook, "but I'm with Wyatt."

Jude nodded.

"I understand," Jude said, "anyway I should tell you the good news."

"What news," Brook asked as Jen sat down on the other side of Jude.

"I got my letter," Jen said, "I got accepted into my first choice school."

"I knew you would," Brook said.

"How about you," Jen asked, "get any letters yet."

"I did get a few acceptance letters," Brook said, "but what's the point I'm going to New York after graduation."

"I got a letter too," Jude said, "community college here I come."

"Congratulations," Brook said.

"Couldn't have done it without you B," Jude said smiling.

"So Jen," Brook said "I had an interesting talk with Caitlin."

Brook told Jen about Caitlin's conversation in the hall just before class began.

* * *

By Lunchtime Brook was exhausted as she sat down. Wyatt and Nikki sat down beside her at her table.

"What are you guys doing here," Brook asked.

"New semester new schedules," Nikki said, "but doesn't worry Jude is now in Jonsey's lunch."

Brook nodded and looked up at Wyatt.

"Do you work today," Brook asked, "because I had been planning to go to the club after school but Caitlin is going to be there?"

"So," Wyatt asked.

"Caitlin wants to set Brook up with her new boyfriend's roommate" Jen said.

"I wish I could go but I need to work," Wyatt said, "why not just hang at the mall."

"Because I do that everyday," Brook said.

"What do you have against the mall," Jen asked.

"Nothing," Brook asked, "so anyway change of subject Nikki, Wyatt how are those acceptance letters coming."

"I got some," Wyatt said, "a fall back if this summer doesn't work out."

"I didn't fill one out," Nikki said, "I'm taking the year off and touring Europe."

"And Jonsey" Brook asked.

"My brother surprisingly got an acceptance," Jen said "I think it was the work he is doing for the firm that really helped."

* * *

The gang finished there lunch and went back to class to finish the rest of the day. After school Brook headed to the Country Club to relax totally forgetting about that morning with Caitlin.

"You made it after all," Caitlin said as she was sitting in the club's restaurant.

"I was hoping to meet my grams her actually," Brook said.

"Well Caitlin said, "It's just that Coop and his friend are shooting some hoops now and it would kind of be nice to have a friend to talk with."

"Oh is Trish not here," Brook said.

"Trish is jealous of Coop and me," Caitlin, "I mean I don't know why...her setting us up and all...and when I told her his friend Logan was available she scoffed and told me she wasn't a charity case."

"Some friend," Brook said.

"So why aren't you slumming around the mall with the others anyway," Caitlin asked.

"I just don't feel the need to slum as you call it while they are trying to work," Brook said as Caitlin smiled,"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because my boys are here," Caitlin said as two guys sat down.

Both guys were real easy on Brook's eyes. The one closest to Caitlin who Brook figured was Coop had darker hair and looked like he would be a real fun guy to be around. The other guy had lighter hair Brook could tell just by looking at the way he presented himself that he was a bad boy...very unlike her rocker boyfriend or Jude...the boy next door with a crush on her.

"Brook," Caitlin said "this is my boyfriend Cooper Barrett...a much nicer choice then that slacker Jonsey now isn't he."

"I really can't say seeing as Jonsey has always been like a brother to me," Brook said.

"Nice to finally put a face with a name," Coop said shaking Books hand, "Cait has told us all about you."

"Only good stuff I hope" Brook said smiling.

Caitlin nodded pointing to the other guy.

"And this Brook is Logan Hayes," Caitlin said, "the guy Trish was too good for."

"Trish is a hag" Logan said to Caitlin, "but Brook here on the other hand..."

"I have a boyfriend," Brook said, "but if the circumstances were different Logan..."

"He doesn't have to know," Logan said, "I mean why can't we have a double date here and now."

"I'll hang with you I guess," Brook said, "but by no means is it a date."

* * *

The four spent the rest of the afternoon at the club talking and hanging out. It was getting dark and Logan had offered to drive Brook home.

"I had a surprisingly fun afternoon," Brook said as Logan stopped in front of her house.

"We should do this again sometime" Logan said, "but without Coop and Cait."

"I told you I'm seeing someone," Brook said as Logan walked her to her door.

"He's a lucky guy then," Logan said leaning in and kissing her.

Unbeknownst to them Wyatt was approaching the house to surprise Brook and caught her and Logan in their lip lock. It was bad enough when Jude kissed Brook on New Years but this was the last straw. He couldn't trust his girlfriend anymore so e walked away and didn't witness what happened next...

"What was that," Brook said.

"A goodnight kiss," Logan said.

"FRIENDS don't kiss like that" Brook said, "and that's ALL we are."

"Sorry," Logan said, "It won't happen again."

Logan left and Brook went into her house.

**TBC**


	14. It's All About a Kiss

**_MEASURE A YEAR..._**

This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...I was thinking of abandoning this fic but thanks to a stedy stream of reviewers I'm going to attempt to continue this though I don't know how long it will take...also I'm paying homage to General Hospital yet again in this series with the names of Caitlin's new boyfriend Cooper and his friend/roommate Logan

* * *

The next day Jonsey was waiting in Brook's kitchen like he normally did in the morning. Brook could tell by the look on his face something was wrong.

"Hey Jonsey," Brook said, "What's up."

"What's up is you kissing someone that wasn't Wyatt," Jonsey said, "for the second time."

"Jude kissed ME on New Years," Brook said, "I was just the closest girl next to him at midnight it was nothing."

"And the guy last night," Jonsey asked.

"LOGAN," Brook laughed, "Logan was the guy Caitlin was trying to set me up with...to be surprised I would have pictured him with Caitlin instead of his friend Coop I mean Logan reminds me so much of you."

"How so," Jonsey asked.

"He's a skirt chasing cad who's full of himself," Brook said.

"That hurts Brookie," Jonsey said.

"He kissed me by the way," Brook said, "I tore him a new one after he pulled away."

"Tell Wyatt that," Jonsey said.

"What does Wyatt have to do with this," Brook said.

"Your BOYFRIEND saw you last night," Jonsey said.

"Crap," Brook said heading to school.

* * *

In front of the school Wyatt was pacing back and forth thinking of what to do as Jen and Jude headed over.

"Why so sad man," Jude said.

"Brook is cheating on me," Wyatt said, "at least I think she is."

"How could anyone cheat on a guy as sweet as you," Jen asked.

"Simple," Wyatt said, "I saw her kissing a guy last night...plain as day."

"I'll talk to her," Jen said, "see why she did it and what it means."

"That's nice of you to offer but I think I can handle this," Wyatt said as Jonsey's car pulled up with the rest of the gang.

Nikki and Jonsey headed toward the trio hand and hand while Brook spotted Wyatt and felt a knot in her stomach.

"Can we talk for a second," Wyatt asked.

Brook nodded as the bell rang.

"We'll finish at Lunch," Book said.

Wyatt nodded as he watched the girl he loved enter the building.

* * *

Brook was dreading Lunch as she had known Wyatt say her and Logan the day before. Brook was sitting in the library during free period when Caitlin sat next to her.

"So you and Logan looked like you were having a good time," Caitlin said smiling.

"We were up until he kissed me goodnight," Brook said.

"He kissed you," Caitlin said, "oh my gosh tell me the details."

"What's to tell," Brook said, "I said that I liked him he was a sweet guy and under different circumstances I may have dated him but instead I wanted to be his friend."

"So you don't like Logan," Caitlin said, "because Cooper told me you're all he's talking about."

"I am," Brook said excited before taking a breath and changing to a more serious tone, "I mean I am..."

Caitlin nodded as the period ended and Brook began to wonder if she should head to the cafeteria or stay in the library.

* * *

She decided to go to Lunch because if she skipped Wyatt would think she was avoiding him.

"Hey," Brook said, "I know you say what happened last night and before you say anything let me explain."

Wyatt nodded.

"Caitlin pulled a sneak attack at the club yesterday and introduced me to Logan her boyfriends friend," Brook said, "so Logan and I hung out a bit and he drove me home and after I told him repeatedly about you Wyatt he still kissed me."

"That part I saw," Wyatt said.

"Did you see the part after where I yelled at him," Brook asked.

"No," Wyatt said, "but I believe you."

"Thanks," Brook said leaning in to kiss Wyatt's cheek but he pulled back.

"You know I love you," Wyatt said, "so please don't take what I'm about to propose the wrong way."

Brook nodded as Wyatt continued.

"I've been figuring out the right words to tell you this," Wyatt said, "so here it goes...you are one of my Best Friends Brook Chandler and you always will be."

"Are you trying to break up with me," Brook asked.

"Kind of yea," Wyatt said, "I just think that at this time in my life I just don't have time for a 'girlfriend' girlfriend."

"So this has nothing to do with the Logan situation," Brook asked, "and be serious."

"I was planning on telling you this for a few days now," Wyatt said, "the Logan situation honestly had little to nothing to do with this choice...so friends."

"The best," Brook said.

"So we still on for Valentines Day then," Wyatt asked.

"Hmm," brook said, "I don't know I may have found another guy by then."

"If not then want to go out," Wyatt asked.

"Sure," Brook, "and same goes for Prom...if we aren't with anyone we go together."

Brook and Wyatt hugged and finished off the day as friends.

**TBC...**

_This was more or less a filler chapter to show you this story is STILL alive..._


	15. Wild Hearts Can’t Be Broken

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...I was thinking of abandoning this fic but thanks to a stedy stream of reviewers I'm going to attempt to continue this though I don't know how long it will take...also I'm paying homage to General Hospital yet again in this series with the names of Caitlin's new boyfriend Cooper and his friend/roommate Logan_

* * *

Valentines Day was quickly approaching and the window displays at the mall showed it as Brook headed into the Penalty Box to visit Jen. 

"I can't wait for valentines day to be over and done with," Jen said, "all this lovey dovey ness makes me sick."

"You sound like Nikki," Brook said.

"Yea well at least Nikki has a boyfriend," Jen said, "and even though you broke up with Wyatt I bet you two have plans that might rekindle your romance."

"Actually," Brook paused. How could she tell Jen what was going on in her life. In the few short weeks since her and Wyatt had called it quits Brook met up with Logan at the club again and have since been sort of going out.

Jen realized something was up with her friend.

"Oh my god you're seeing someone," Jen said, "aren't you."

Brook was about to invent a cover story when Logan walked into the store.

"Brook I didn't peg you for the athletic type," Logan said.

"I'm full of surprises," Brook said to the guy then turned back to Jen, "Jen this is Logan...Logan this is Jen."

"Nice to put a face with a name," Logan said, "Caitlin and Brook have talked allot about you."

"Good things I hope," Jen asked eyeing Brook.

"From Brook yes," Logan said, "from Caitlin not so much."

Jen nodded.

"So I take it you two are," Jen asked.

"A couple," Logan said turning to Brook.

"I wouldn't say that yet," Brook said, "I mean we went out one time since we met alone mostly we hang with Caitlin and Coop."

"So you have been making friends with Caitlin," Jen asked.

"Don't worry Jen," brook said, "I know who my REAL friends are...in fact why don't you and Jude join us for Valentines Day."

"I'll get back to you," Jen said.

Brook nodded and left the mall with Logan.

Nikki and Jonsey were sitting in the food court hand and hand.

"I know we have been out on dates before," Jonsey said, "but Friday is Valentines Day."

"And you're asking your girlfriend on a date," Nikki said, "how cute."

"So is that a yes or no," Jonsey asked, "I mean there are plenty of other chicks here at the mall that would love to go out with the J man."

"J man," Nikki asked.

Jonsey smirked as they kissed.

"Get a room you two," Wyatt said as he arrived at the table.

"Sorry," Jonsey said turning to his best friend, "so what's up with Brook I mean I know the old saying about if you love something let them go..."

"and if they come back then there yours," Wyatt said, "I know it's just that...well she's been hanging around Logan allot."

"Logan as in Caitlin's friend's friend," Jonsey asked, "the guy she was kissing the other night."

_Meanwhile _Jude skated into the Penalty Box.

"Hey on your break yet," Jude asked.

"I'm kind of working through it actually," Jen said, "making some extra cash to buy my prom dress not that it matters I mean I'm not with anyone and..."

"And will you go to prom with me," Jude asked.

"I don't know," Jen said, "prom is so far away and allot can change."

Jude was heartbroken. He liked Jen and she had just turned him down...or so he thought.

"But how would you like to go out Friday night," Jen asked.

"Valentines day," Jude asked, "the most romantic day of the year."

Jen nodded.

"I'd love too," Jude said.

* * *

The next week went by as word went out around the school that Brook was seeing a college guy and that Jen and Jude were going on a date together finally. 

Jen was waiting at Brook's house for their dates.

"So do you think Jude will show," Jen asked, "I mean he's not the most romantic guy in the world and..."

"Hey," Brook said, "he did ask you to the prom at mere mention of you saving up for your dress."

Jen smiled.

"He did didn't he," Jen said as the doorbell rang and Brook opened the door.

"My ears must have been ringing B," Jude said as Brook looked him over.

"You clean up good Jude," Brook said.

"Why thank you," Jude said, "and I must say my two favorite girls in the world look lovely as usual."

Brook thanked him while Jen blushed a bit.

The doorbell rang again as Brook went to answer it.

"Happy valentines Day," Logan said handing Brook a box.

"Were barely going out," Brook said, "you shouldn't have."

"It's valentines day," Logan said, "How could I not give a beautiful girl like you something."

Jen and Jude watched as Brook opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace that Logan picked up and fastened around Brooks's neck before the four of them left to dinner.

Nikki and Jonsey were sitting at a table at a small restaurant.

"Wow Niki," Jonsey said, "you love me enough to wear a dress for me."

"Hey it's a special occasion," Nikki said, "Love has nothing to do with it."

They were talking when the foursome entered.

"Oh no they didn't," Nikki said.

"What are you referring to," Jonsey said.

"To Jen going out with Jude," Nikki said, "after repeatedly telling all of us that members of our gang should never date."

"Oh," Jonsey said, "I thought you were talking about them with Brook and her new boyfriend."

"That too," Nikki said, "but I will not let them ruin our date."

The two of them turned around meanwhile Brook looked at Logan.

"I think they are mad at me for dating you," Brook said.

"What do you mean," Logan said.

"I mean I think they are mad that I moved on so quick from Wyatt," Brook said.

Jen and Jude stood in silence before Jen spoke up.

"They are," Jen said, "no offence to present company but the whole gang is."

"You're a nice dude," Jude said, "but it's just that Wyatt has been out friend forever."

Logan nodded and said, "So is this date over before it began."

Jen and Jude looked at Brook and then eyed Nikki and Jonsey's table.

"I understand," Brook said as her two friends left her and Logan alone.

"So then do you want me to walk you home," Logan said, "I promise I won't kiss you."

"Thanks for being so understanding," Brook said.

Logan nodded.

"You still have feelings for him don't you," Logan asked suddenly as they headed toward Brooks.

"I don't know," Brook said, "I'm so confused."

**TBC**


	16. Confusion is nothing New

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...I was thinking of abandoning this fic but thanks to a stedy stream of reviewers I'm going to attempt to continue this though I don't know how long it will take...also I'm paying homage to General Hospital yet again in this series with the names of Caitlin's new boyfriend Cooper and his friend/roommate Logan_

* * *

**_A _**few weeks went by since the disaster known as Valentines Day and Brook was more confused then ever. She thought that she had liked Logan the bad ass college guy she was hanging out with but at the same time she missed Wyatt and was feeling sorry for him. He was slowly becoming the odd man out in the old gang as Nikki and Jonsey were now official and Jen and Jude were awkwardly spending more and more time together.

The final semester of senior year was halfway over and Brook was sitting at Grind Me where she was studding.

"Care for a study brake," Wyatt said sliding into the booth across from her.

"Hey Wyatt," Brook said, "Long time no talk."

"Whose fault is that," Wyatt asked.

"Guilty," Brook said, "so how have you been."

"Good," Wyatt said, "You know I never thought that when we said we would take a brake we would be apart for this much."

"I know," Brook said, "I'm sorry."

"So Logan seems like a nice guy," Wyatt said.

"They say opposites attract," Brook said, "I mean Logan is nice and all but..."

"But," Wyatt said.

"He doesn't get me the way you do," Brook said.

"So is this us reconciling," Wyatt asked.

"I wish it were," Brook said, "but actually I'm spending Spring Brake with Caitlin and the boys and we leave tomorrow."

"Thus the studying now," Wyatt asked.

Brook nodded.

"Maybe when you get back," Wyatt asked, "coffee..."

"Maybe," Brook said smiling as Wyatt walked away.

* * *

**_S_**pring Brake began as the gang spent another boring week hanging around together. Since Brook was out of town the gang spent the night watching movies at Jen and Jonsey's.

"It just doesn't feel right dudes," Jude said, "I mean no Brook..."

"Bookie has moved on from her real friends," Jonsey said, "she cares jack squat about our pact."

"I don't think so," Wyatt said.

"Says the guy she blew off," Nikki said, "I mean she chose Caitlin over us deal with it we have."

"I haven't," Jen said, "she is still our friend."

"Whatever," Nikki said.

"Jen and I are a couple," Jude said.

All eyes turned to the young skater and smiled.

"Congratulations man," Wyatt said while realizing that now he was truly a fifth wheel.

--

_Meanwhile..._

Brook was spending the week on the beach with Caitlin, Logan, and Cooper. And was wishing she stayed at home. Caitlin and Cooper spent a majority of the time joined at the hip and barely gave Logan and Brook the time of day. This particular afternoon Brook was lounging on the beach reading a text book when Logan dumped a pail of water over her head.

"Logan what was that for," Brook shrieked looking up at Logan.

"Who brings a text book to the beach," Logan said.

"Someone who has midterms the week after Spring Brake," Brook said, "man what were those teachers thinking."

Logan couldn't help but laugh a bit at her.

"How about you put the book down and go for a swim with Me.," Logan asked.

"I guess I can manage," Brook said getting up and spending some fun time with Logan.

* * *

_**T**_he week ended as quickly as it began and Brook returned home.

"I had a great time Brook," Logan said, "even though I learned you're a total dork."

"Hey," Brook said, "I resent that."

"Sorry," Logan said, "so what happens now."

"Huh," Brook asked.

"Are you planning on reconciling with Wyatt like you told me you were or...," Logan asked before leaning in and giving Brook a peck on her cheek.

"I was," Brook said, "but now I'm not too sure."

**TBC**


	17. The Three Amigas

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...I was thinking of abandoning this fic but thanks to a stedy stream of reviewers I'm going to attempt to continue this though I don't know how long it will take...also I'm paying homage to General Hospital yet again in this series with the names of Caitlin's new boyfriend Cooper and his friend/roommate Logan

* * *

Brook missed her old life. A life where she would go downstairs in the morning and spot Jonsey sitting at the breakfast table with her dad talking about Hockey, Cars, general guy stuff. This particular day like days lately her father was alone.

"Brookie come sit," her father said.

Brookie oh how she missed Jonsey calling her that on a daily basis.

Brook sat down and faked a smile.

"Tell your father what's wrong," he said.

"Well where I should start,"Brook said, "with how the gang thinks I abandoned them...or about how I'm torn between two guys...or how I wish mom were still alive."

"I miss your mother too Brook," her father said, "but what about the other two things."

Brook told her father the whole story and he nodded.

"I'm sure you'll do the right thing," he said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Brook said.

As she opened the door she spotted Jen.

"I come in peace," Jen said.

"Hey," Brook said.

"I thought you...me... the new Drew Barrymore," Jen said, "prom dress shopping."

"If I even do go to prom," Brook said.

"It's senior Prom," Jen said, "even Nikki is going...if you don't go you'll regret it."

"It's just that the gang thinks I abandoned them," Brook said, "plus who should I bring as a date...Wyatt or Logan."

"The gang doesn't hate you," Jen said, "well at least not Wyatt, Jude and me."

"I wish I could make it up to Nikki and Jonsey," Brook said.

"You will think of something," Jen said, "so am I going to stay here all day or are you going to invite me in."

"Come in," Brook said, "let me just grab my tings.

* * *

Caitlin was at the mall trying on dresses with the boys in tow.

"How about this one," Caitlin asked turning around.

"Too pink," Logan said.

"And what's wrong with Pink," Caitlin said.

"Yea," Cooper said, "what's wrong with Pink she looks hot man."

"Thanks Coop," Caitlin said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and heading back into the dressing room.

"You are so whipped man," Logan said.

"Am not," Cooper said, "so are you going to ask Brook to prom."

"It's not my prom," Logan said, "if she wants me as a date she'll ask but I have a feeling she'll be going with Wyatt."

"Her ex," cooper said, "and you're ok with that."

"Brook and I are just friends," Logan said, "nothing more."

"Right," Cooper said.

* * *

Jen and Brook entered the mall.

"Movie first of shopping," Jen asked.

"I need to make a stop first," Brook said as they walked by Grind Me and she spotted Wyatt. Jen spotted him too and smiled.

"Hey," Brook said.

"Hey," Wyatt said, "come to collect on that coffee date."

"Actually I'm going Prom dress shopping with Jen," Brook said.

"And Nikki too right," Wyatt asked.

"I wish," Brook said, "this is so not what I imagined Senior Prom would be like."

"What did you imagine," Wyatt asked.

"The six of us springing for a limo together," Brook said, "Nikki joining Jen and me dress shopping...me going with."

"Me," Wyatt said, "do you have a date yet."

"No," Brook said.

"Would you like to go to prom with me," Wyatt asked.

"I would love to," Brook said hugging him.

Jen watched and smiled walking over to her friends.

"I see all went well," Jen said.

Brook nodded.

"Now if I can just get Nikki and Jonsey to forgive me," Brook said.

"Small steps," Jen said as they walked into the store to look for a dress.

--

Logan spotted the girls and snuck away from Caitlin and Cooper.

"Hey," Logan said, "shopping for Prom."

"Yea," Brook said, "Logan there's something I need to tell you."

"You are going with Wyatt," Logan said, "right."

Brook nodded.

"That's great," Logan said, "I knew you too would reconcile."

"And your not mad," Brook asked.

"Well not unless you say we can't be friends and hang out from time to time," Logan said.

"Friends," Brook said hugging him before her and Jen walked away heading for the dress department.

"That went surprisingly well," Jen said.

Brook nodded.

'_Maybe I can get my old life back,_' Brook thought as they spotted Nikki.

"What are you doing here with the traitor Jen," Nikki asked.

"I'm sorry Nikki," Brook said, "I know you are mad that I have a circle of friends outside of the gang."

"I'm just mad you got all buddy buddy with Caitlin after what she said to and about Jonsey and Me on New Years," Nikki said.

"I may be friends with Caitlin," Brook said, "but you and Jen will always be my best girlfriends."

"Seriously," Nikki said.

"Seriously," Brook said, "please could you guys talk to Jonsey for me I would so love it if the three of us and our dates could go to Prom together."

"I would say yes," Nikki said, "but I refuse to share a limo with Logan and leave Wyatt out."

"Wyatt is my date," Brook said.

Nikki smiled she was glad Brook was back with Wyatt and the gang was slowly coming back together.

"I'll talk to Jonsey," Nikki said, "in the meantime do you mind if I join you guys...you know how I hate dressing up."

Jen and Brook nodded and the three amigas were together once more.

**TBC**


	18. Oh What a Night

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...I was thinking of abandoning this fic but thanks to a stedy stream of reviewers I'm going to attempt to continue this though I don't know how long it will take...also I'm paying homage to General Hospital yet again in this series with the names of Caitlin's new boyfriend Cooper and his friend/roommate Logan_

* * *

"Brook get down here," her father yelled from downstairs, "I want to take pictures."

Brook descended down the stairs in her prom gown.

"You kook so grown up," her father said, "Your mom would be proud."

He began to tear up.

"Don't cry dad," Brook said as she spotted Wyatt standing in the room.

"Hey," Wyatt said, "you look stunning."

"You clean up pretty well there yourself," Brook said embracing him but pulling back when she realized her father was still in the room.

"Here," Wyatt said handing Brook a corsage making her smile.

"So," her dad piped up, "are your friends joining you or will it be just the two of you for pictures."

"Well," Brook said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Brook said opening the door to see Jonsey on the other end.

Brook had barely talked to her old friend in four months and was a bit surprised to see him at her door in his tux.

"Hi," Jonsey said, "you look amazing Brookie I think I made the wrong choice in dates."

"I'm sure Nikki looks just as good in her dress as I do," Brook said.

"Your right," Jonsey said, "but between you and me I think you are Caitlin's only competition for Prom Queen."

Brook smiled at his complement.

"Hey Jonsey," Brook's father said.

"Hey Mr. C," Jonsey said, "I'm sorry I haven't been around these past four months."

"It's ok," he said, "as long as you're here now...say could you stand by Brook for a second I want to take a picture of my daughter and my pseudo son all dressed up."

Jonsey nodded and posed for the picture.

"Mr. C," Jonsey said, "the others are outside in the limo want me to get them."

"Please," Brook said, "get them."

"Be right back," Jonsey said.

"Ok," her father said, "while he's gone let me get some shots of the happy couple back together...you are back together."

"I don't know," Brook asked, "are we."

"If you want to be," Wyatt said.

Brook nodded and her father began clicking away.

"I see you chose the Blue over the Green," Jen said, "excellent choice."

"Thanks Jen," Brook said looking at your dress, "I must say you actually look like a girl tonight."

Jen made a face at her friend jokingly.

"Ok," Nikki said, "let's get this torture over with."

Mr. Chandler nodded as he began to take pictures...he took pictures of the three boys then of the three girls...then Nikki and Jonsey and Jen and Jude. Finally he took pictures of all six.

"I think that's enough dad," Brook said.

"Be safe sweetie," he said.

"I will," Brook hugged her father and headed out into the limo with all her friends. Despite all the drama she was getting her perfect prom after all.

* * *

When the gang arrived at the hotel the three couples walked in together arm and arm.

"I can't believe this is Senior Prom," Jen said, "I've been dreaming of this day since forever and now its here."

"I didn't peg a tomboy like you to dream of prom," Jonsey said.

"It's a known fact that women have dreams of two seminal events beginning at birth," Wyatt said.

"What are they dude," Jude asked his friend.

"Their Prom," Wyatt said, "and their wedding day."

"Not true," Nikki said.

Brook looked at her.

"Well maybe a little," Nikki said, "but if any of you tell anyone I'll kill you."

The gang talked and laughed a bit before the three couples split up to go there own ways.

"Can I cut in," a voice said from behind Brook while she was dancing with Wyatt. She recognized the voice and slowly turned around.

"What are you doing here," Brook asked looking up into Logan's eyes.

"Coop dragged me along," Logan said, "I mean he loves Caitlin yet he refused to be the only oldest person here that wasn't a teacher."

Brook nodded.

"I'm sorry," Brook said turning from one guy to the other, "I don't think you have been introduced...Logan this is my boyfriend Wyatt."

"You got back together," Logan said, "congratulations."

"Thanks man," Wyatt said, "and sure you may steal Brook for a dance but I expect her back."

Logan nodded and took Brook for a turn around the dance floor. As they were dancing Nikki and Jonsey watched.

"Unbelievable," Nikki said, "he just had to show up."

"Nikki calm down," Jonsey said, "we have judged Brookie enough already."

"I don't have to like Logan though," Nikki said.

"No," Jonsey said, "but you do have to tolerate him for Brook's sake."

Nikki nodded.

Logan and Brook finished their dance and headed back to where Wyatt was standing.

"Thanks again for letting me steal your girlfriend," Logan said as Wyatt glared at him. "I meant for the dance."

"I know," Wyatt said.

As the evening progressed the gang danced and talked and mingled. It was just like old times and the gang wished they would never end.

"Ok," the principal said, "the prom King is..."

Jonsey wasn't shocked that he didn't win Prom King and instead some jock won. He knew that his split with Caitlin and his new relationship with Nikki lost him cool points and he for once didn't care.

"Prom Queen," the principal said...

It was Caitlin's name that was called but she didn't take the stage.

"This is so unlike Caitlin," Jen said, "then again ever since New Years she has been an entirely different person."

"You mean the bitch she was before we took her in," Nikki said.

"Exactly," Jen said.

"Last call for Caitlin," the principal said.

--

Caitlin never came. She was now out of the ballroom and inside a hotel room with Cooper.

"I'm going to make this a night we'll never forget," Cooper said pouring the two of them glasses of bubbly though they were both already slightly intoxicated.

--

"Ok," the principal said, "this is a first...but if the Prom Queen can not make it to get her crown we have to go to the runner up...Brook Chandler."

The gang screamed with delight as she accepted her crown.

This was a night that defiantly no one would ever forget.

**TBC**


	19. New Beginings

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...I was thinking of abandoning this fic but thanks to a stedy stream of reviewers I'm going to attempt to continue this though I don't know how long it will take...also I'm paying homage to General Hospital yet again in this series with the names of Caitlin's new boyfriend Cooper and his friend/roommate Logan_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Prom and the gang was now closer then ever.

"So," said Brook leaning against the register of the Khaki Barn, "I thought I'd ask your permission first Nikki."

Nikki looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid," Nikki said, "what do you want to ask me."

"Well you know that Graduation is only a few weeks away," Brook said.

"Yea," Nikki said, "I can't believe High School's almost over and we'll all be going our own ways."

"I know," Brook said, "and now that we are together again I was thinking about hosting a movie night for old time sake."

"I'd like that," Nikki said.

"And I was thinking of inviting Logan," Brook said.

"Logan," Nikki asked, "But I thought you chose Wyatt I mean you've been inseparable since Prom and..."

"And Logan is a friend," Brook said.

"Fine," Nikki said, "just as long as he promised not to invite Caitlin and Coop."

"Deal," Brook said heading out of the store before the clones came over to blast Nikki.

--

As Brook headed out of the store she ran into Caitlin.

"Sorry," Brook said.

"So Congratulations on stealing my crown," Caitlin said.

"You were MIA," Brook said.

"I'm not mad," Caitlin said, "do I sound mad."

"Maybe a little," Brook said.

Caitlin nodded looking through the store window at Nikki.

"So you're back with them," Caitlin asked.

"I guess," Brook said.

"That's just great," Caitlin said tearing up a bit.

"Are you alright," Brook asked, "did Cooper dump you...do you need to talk."

Caitlin nodded.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me," Caitlin said, "I mean what will they say."

"Even though I'm back with the gang," Brook said, "doesn't make me stop caring about my other friends."

Brook and Caitlin sat down at a table in front of the Squeeze and Caitlin looked at the giant lemon and cracked a smile.

"It's funny," Caitlin said, "a year ago I worked at that monstrosity."

"And now," Brook said.

"And now I wish I had my old job back," Caitlin said, "I mean after my father finds out about this..."

Caitlin began to cry.

"About what," Brook asked.

"I-I'm late," Caitlin said.

"Late as in," Brook said.

Caitlin nodded.

"I mean Coop used protection and everything," Caitlin said, "but there is that one out of ten chance."

Brook nodded as Caitlin saw out of the corner of her eye Jonsey.

"I better go," Caitlin said.

"If you need anything," Brook said.

Caitlin mouthed thanks before heading over.

--

Jonsey slid into the seat a few seconds later.

"What did she want," Jonsey asked.

"She's still my friend," Brook said, "please don't start anything."

"I promise I won't," Jonsey said, "so Nikki just told me you want to invite Logan to movie night tonight."

Brook nodded.

"That would be fun," Jonsey said, "I'd love to get to know him."

"Glad you all approve," Brook said.

* * *

Later that evening Brook was sitting in her living room panicking. She had a secret that she promised to keep for Caitlin but at the same time she wanted to let it out. Her doorbell rang and Brook got up.

"So am I early," Logan asked.

Brook nodded.

"Do you want me to leave and come back," Logan asked.

"No," Brook said, "stay I'll give you the tour."

Logan nodded and stepped in. as the two of them were walking Brook turned to Logan. If she had to tell someone her secret who better then Logan.

"Logan," Brook said, "did Coop tell you."

"About Caitlin," Logan said, "yea...do you think she'll go through with it though?"

"With what," Brook asked.

"Having the baby," Logan said.

"Who's having a baby," Jonsey asked entering the living room with Nikki.

Brook looked at Logan.

"You didn't hear this from me," Logan said, "Caitlin."

"It's not mine," Jonsey asked.

Brook rolled her eyes at the thought of Jonsey and Caitlin sleeping together.

"It's Cooper's." Brook said.

"Thank god," Nikki said, "if it was yours Jonsey and I had to be wrapped up in baby drama I'd..."

"Dump me," Jonsey said.

Nikki nodded.

"So much for a good first impression," Logan said.

"It's ok," Jonsey said, "any friend of Brookie is a friend of ours."

"Except Caitlin," Nikki said.

The rest of the gang arrived and was greeted by news about Caitlin.

"Now that that bombshell is out," Jen said, "whose pick is it?"

"I lost count," Wyatt said, "Logan how about you choose."

"Yea dude," Jude said, "think of this as a test."

Logan looked at Brook and she smiled.

"Ok," Logan said, "I choose Pirates of the Caribbean," Logan said, "do you have that one."

"One or two," Brook said, "or do you want to head to the gigantoplex and see the new one."

"One is fine," Logan said.

Brook nodded and Jonsey spoke up.

"I'll get the DVD," Jonsey said, "Jude you call for pizza."

"Aye aye," Jude said taking out his phone.

Once the Pizza had arrived and the popcorn was popped the gang was ready to enjoy the film. Brook raised her glass of soda.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Brook said, "to old friends and new."

"To friends," Jonsey repeated.

"To friends," the rest of them said.

**TBC**


	20. Comencement

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates...Thanks for putting up with me through all this...This will be the final chapter (sort of) It will be followed by an one or two chapter epilogue...Originally this was planned as a trilogy with book 3 happening at their reunion...I may or may not produce that as lack of the fandom has drained my creativity...again sorry for being all OOC most of the time...thanks and enjoy_

* * *

Brook and the gang along with Logan were all sitting around one of the tables in the food court.

"Were you this nervous before you graduated," Jen asked Logan.

"Maybe a little," Logan said, "not knowing what I was going to do with the react of my life and all."

"Aren't you just living off your trust fund," Nikki asked.

"I go to class," Logan said, "actually I'm planning on pursuing a career in medicine thank you very much."

"Ok," Jen said, "please help me what should I say in my speech...Wyatt...Brook your performers."

"I write songs not commencement speeches," Wyatt said.

"I just sing," Brook said, "I don't write."

"Fine don't help," Jen said.

"Just write what you know," Jude said, "you'll do fine."

He gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Who would have thought last summer we'd all be coupled up," Jonsey said.

"Speak for yourself J man," Logan said, "I'm still single."

"You don't count," Jonsey said, "I'm talking about the six of us."

"Not so much that," Nikki said, "as to how we became coupled up. I mean I was the only one singled out."

"I was desperately seeking the dudette of my dreams if you recall," Jude said.

"Yea," Nikki said, "but honestly you and Jen have been dancing around things for ages. It was just a matter of time."

"Actually," Jude said, "I had a huge crush on B here for the longest time."

"He did" Brook said nodding remembering the Kiss on New Years.

"But I know now that Jen is the dudette of my dreams," Jude said, "and that you and Wyatt are the perfect couple."

Brook smiled and looked down at the open yearbook that the gang was looking at, more specifically the page that named Brook and Wyatt as the school's best couple

"We are a perfect couple aren't we," Brook said.

"I'm sorry I ever thought I could split you up," Logan said.

"Its ok man," Wyatt said, "all is forgiven."

"Back to me," Jen said, "my speech. I mean I'm the Valedictorian you'd think I'd find something to talk about."

"You'll do fine sis," Jonsey said.

"I just can't believe it's all almost over," Jude said, "I mean next year I'll be in community college and Jen here will be in the Ivy League."

"We need to make this summer last," Jonsey said.

"Actually," Brook said, "Jonsey...Wyatt and I are spending the summer in New York."

"Yea," Wyatt said, "off to live La Vie Boheme well at least for a few months."

"So this is really it then," Nikki said, "I'll be in Europe, Jen will be in Boston you two in the City and Jude and Jonsey here."

They all nodded as Nikki looked at her watch.

"The Barn is calling me," Nikki said, "I gave my two weeks thought I'll be pulling doubles till then."

"Have fun," Brook said.

"I'll try," Nikki left.

Soon after the gang all went their own ways to get ready for their impending commencement.

* * *

Three Days later the gang was all lined up in their caps and gowns when Caitlin walked over.

"Good Luck on your speech Jen," Caitlin said.

"Thanks," Jen replied.

"Brook can we talk," Caitlin asked.

Brook nodded and excused herself.

"I told Coop," Caitlin said.

"And," Brook asked.

"He wants me to keep the baby," Caitlin said, "and I know it's going to be a while but be my baby's godmother."

"Are you sure you don't want Trish," Brook asked.

"Trish is a slut," Caitlin said before looking down at her stomach, "and that would be the pot calling the kettle black."

"Yea," Brook said laughing.

"We had a time didn't we," Caitlin said laughing.

"We sure did," Brook said.

The two friends hugged and Brook returned to the gang.

Soon it was time for Jen to go to the stage to give her speech.

_For four years we have been here together on this long journey. Some of us have known each other longer, others not so long. We've been through good times and bad but we did it. We are finally graduating. Some of us will be going off to colleges; others will be pursuing their dreams. However one thing is certain, the friends we made and experiences we have had her will last a lifetime._

The crowd cheered as the principal called the students names and handed them their diplomas.

"We did it," the gang all whispered to each other every time one of them was called.

After the ceremony the six friends were standing on the front steps of the school.

"Kids," Mr. Chandler said.

"We're not kids anymore dad," Brook said.

"You'll always be my baby," Mr. Chandler said.

Brook rolled her eyes at her father.

"Get together," Mr. Chandler said, "I want a picture."

The gang scooted together and got their picture taken.

"So I'll see you at home," Mr. Chandler asked.

Brook nodded and watched her father leave.

"Ok," Brook said, "how many more days till our last hurrah."

"Actually," Jen said, "our family is taking a cruise."

"When will you be back," Jude asked.

"Two Weeks," Jonsey said.

"By then Wyatt and I will be gone," Brook said hugging Jonsey and then Jen.

"Bye," Jonsey said, "I guess I'll see you at Christmas."

"You'll see us sooner," Brook said, "Hopefully."

"Remember our pact," Nikki said.

"How could we forget," Jude said, "Best friends for life."

"For life," Jen said.

This was the last night the gang would be together for a while as they all went their own separate way...

**TBC**


	21. Going Down the Road Part 1

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates... Ok this is the first part of the epilogue...to tell you where everyone is...the second part of the epilogue will set up a reunion fic...(though I've lost interest in the fandom I'll try and keep the cannon characters as true to cannon as possible though I can't promise much)...Ideas loved and thanks for the reviews_

* * *

Brook was sitting in the loft that she was sharing with Wyatt frustrated.

"Stupid internet," Brook yelled as she smacked her computer.

Brook and Wyatt had been living in the city for a few months and she still hadn't gotten her big brake.

Wyatt had gotten a job playing music at a local club and was the understudy for some upcoming off Broadway show while Brook began classes at NYU.

Her cell rang and she looked at the caller ID.

"Brook hey it's me," Jen said

"Hey Jen how is Boston," Brook asked.

Jen who was in Boston was sitting in a small coffee house and smiled.

"Fine," Jen said, "it would be lonely except guess who showed up."

"Jonsey," Brook asked.

"No," Jen said, "him and Jude are still back home."

Brook thought of all the crazy antics her friends were getting into with their girlfriends gone but didn't want to tell Jen.

"Who," Brook asked.

"Logan," Jen said, "we ran into each other at a party a few weeks ago."

"Little miss honor student was actually at a party," Brook asked shocked.

"Shut up," Jen said, "so what are you up to...get that brake yet?"

"Sadly no," Brook said, "Wyatt is the lucky one...not me I'm taking business classes at NYU."

"Business," Jen asked.

"I need to be practical," Brook said as Wyatt came into the apartment smiling, "I need to go."

"Bye," Jen said.

Wyatt looked at Brook.

"I've got the part," Wyatt said.

"You did," Brook said, "We need to go celebrate."

"I don't have time to celebrate," Wyatt said, "I have so much work to do before opening night."

"Would you mind if I went to Boston to visit Jen then," Brook asked.

"Of coarse not," Wyatt said, "I just wanted to let you know the good news but I'm off."

Wyatt was in and out in less then ten minutes. In fact that was the longest Brook had seen of her boyfriend in days. She knew that going to visit Jen would be good for her sanity...and if she met up with Logan all the better.

* * *

Jonsey was in the middle of a huge first. This was the first job he held at the Galleria Mall that he didn't get fired from in his first day. What was the job; well he was waiting tables at the new family restaurant that opened inside the mall.

"Hi," Jonsey said to the young couple, "I'm Jonsey and I'll be your waiter."

"Jonsey," Caitlin said, "you look good...I look terrible."

"You don't look terrible," Jonsey said looking down at her she was almost six months pregnant and it was showing. Her once blonde hare was very dull, almost brown.

"You've met Coop," Caitlin asked, "right."

Jonsey nodded he had met the young man a few times.

"We got married over the summer," Caitlin said.

"I read about it," Jonsey said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Caitlin said as she and Coop gave Jonsey their orders.

* * *

Nikki was finally following her dreams and traveling the world. It had been a long time since she had seen and heard from any of her friends, well except Jonsey. Jonsey had called or e-mailed Nikki at least once a week. Nikki longed for her boyfriend yet at the same time she was enjoying her new freedom.

'_Dear Jonsey..._' Nikki typed.

* * *

Jude was very proud of himself. With Brook's help he had gotten into College, a feat that he thought impossible. And although Jude was only going to a community college in his home town he decided to reinvent himself, to loose his slacker lifestyle...well not completely.

Jude was sitting in the campus library when he heard a female voice call his name that he never thought he'd hear.

"Oh my god," Trish said, "Jude what are you doing here."

**TBC**


	22. Going Down the Road Part 2

**MEASURE A YEAR...**

_This is the continuation to Something More I don't own 6teen and my apologies for the lack of updates... Ok this is the second part of the epilogue and I hope it put things into perspective. It is set a few weeks later then part one...after this the character's fates will be told in a reunion fic ...thanks again to all my reviewers and I hope book 3 lives up to your standards...lyrics are from the song __**Violet Delight**__ from __**OLTL's Prom Night: The Musical**_

**_--_**

A few weeks had passed since that fateful trip to Boston and Brook was feeling a bit better. She was alone in her loft like always sifting through her mail. There was a letter to Wyatt; the return address was from one of the Major Networks who had its base in the city. Wyatt had recently auditioned for a show and this letter sealed his fate and most likely Brook's. If Wyatt got the show she could kiss their relationship goodbye. She pushed the letter aside and looked at a letter written in a familiar handwriting.

_Brook-_

_I don't know if Logan told you but I have news...Our baby is a girl...as godmother I thought you wanted to know so you could start shopping for little things. I hope school is treating you ok and you get your brake soon...Love Always your pal Caitlin_

Brook smiled

She was glad Caitlin wanted her to be her child's god mother but at the same time she was curious. What about Trish? Wasn't she Caitlin's BFF. Brook picked up the third letter from the Club Wyatt used to sing for. The note asked if Brook wouldn't mind singing there now.

'_I at least have something,_' Brook said as she picked up the phone. She wanted to call Wyatt and tell him her news but ever since her boyfriend got cast in that stupid play they barely talked. She proceeded to dial numbers...

_This is Logan...after the beep leave a message..._

Jonsey felt like he was the king of the world. Nikki wrote to him saying she planed to cut her dream trip short because she missed him to which he responded back that he didn't want to hinder her dreams. He was making great grades at college as well as making great tips at his job.

"I'm Jonsey and I'll be your waiter," Jonsey said as he reached a table where two young adults were talking over their text books giggling and looking in love.

"Jonsey," Trish said, "long time no see."

Jude looked at his friend who although they were still in town together they had drifted apart.

"Jude," Jonsey said, "what happened man...you look different."

"That's because I thought of something," Jude said pausing as Jonsey was about to open his mouth, "don't comment."

"I wasn't," Jonsey said, "anyway you thought."

"That college is a time for reinvention," Jude said, "So I thought no more slacker Jude...I want to be driven...successful..."

"Ok," Jonsey said, "that I get but what's with Trish."

"We met in the library Jonsey," Trish said, "I too thought about growing up...I don't want to be a trophy wife I want to make something of myself."

"We met and we happened to be in the same business class," Jude said.

"So you're dating," Jonsey asked.

"Well," Jude said.

"It's complicated," Trish said.

"Dose Jen know," Jonsey asked.

Jude hit his head. It slipped his mind that Jennifer Masterson his best friend's sister and friend of his in her own right was dating him still albeit long distance.

"I told you it's complicated," Jude said, "don't tell her I will."

Jonsey nodded and proceeded to take his friends order.

Brook walked into the empty club and handed the pianist her arrangement. The music began and Brook stood on stage and gave it her all

_**Don't act like that  
don't shut me out  
Like I'm a stranger and she's not**_

Jonsey got on his phone and dialed Jen's number... he knew he promised Jude he wouldn't but he had to tell his sister he truth.

"I don't believe it," Jen said near tears

_**You're all I dream Violet delight  
you wake in the night**_

Cooper and Caitlin were sitting in their bed and Caitlin jumped.

"What's wrong," Cooper asked.

"She kicked," Caitlin said putting her hand on her stomach.

_**It's rare that I should care this much  
it scares me that I need your touch  
now I understand that  
you can live with all I am**_

Nikki looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

_I love you too much Nikki...follow your dream I'll be there when you return...Jonsey_

She smiled

Never in a million years would Nikki have thought that Jonsey would be the one guy she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

_**Don't wake me up  
all we've been through  
Imperfect girl whose right for you**_

Jen slammed the phone down as she hung up from her brother. She knew that getting involved with her best friend was a bad idea, yet she thought Jude was different.

_**I want it all I want the pain  
When you are gone it rains**_

Wyatt took a deep breath. Opening night was days away and he felt he pressure. He also missed Brook dearly and wished he could see her sing like old times.

_**It's rare that I should care this much  
it scares me that I need your touch  
now I understand that  
you can live with all I am**_

Logan listened to his voicemail as and smiled at the sound of his friend's voice. He just so happened to be in the city so he got in his car and headed to the club.

_**My heart is breaking  
I'm deaf in sound sleep**_

Brook was singing her heart out thinking about the letter she opened earlier. Wyatt had landed the roll. She wondered if he saw the letter yet...wondered what that would mean for the play he had been working so hard on...wondered what it meant for them...

_**It's rare that I should care this much  
It scares me that I need your touch  
Now I understand that  
you can live with all I...**_

Logan entered the club and spotted her. She looked like and angel...he knew she chose Wyatt yet deep in his heart he wished she chose him

_**my heart is breaking  
I'm deaf in sound sleep**_

Brook took a bow and walked off the stage to see Logan.

"What are you doing here," Brook asked.

"You called," Logan said.

"You drove all the way from Boston just to hear me sing," Brook asked.

"Actually I happened to be here in town," Logan said, "but I would travel to the ends of the earth to hear you sing."

Brook blushed and gave Logan a kiss.

"What was that," Logan asked.

"I don't know," Brook said, "I guess time will tell."

Logan nodded he could agree with that.

"Time will tell," Logan whispered.

**TBC**


	23. 19 Years Later

**Measure A Year**

Ok I bet your thinking I thought the story was over...well I decided to scrap the fic 'Bittersweet Reunion' and instead make an 'epilogue' to the 'epilogue' as I really have no interest in the fandom but want to put closure to my story...I don't own the fandom (maybe if I did I'd have interest in it)

--

_19 years later-_

Boy had time flied for the gang. They all had gone their own ways but on this day they were drawn together for the occasion of a wedding. Whose wedding was this...well this was the wedding of Claire Barrett to her High School sweetheart Alexander Garcia. No Claire wasn't pregnant she was just in love.

Years ago at the thought of one day being in-laws with former girlfriend Caitlin Jonsey would have said 'it would be a cold day in hell if this happens' now he wouldn't have it any other way.

Jonsey grew up and not just in the getting older sense. After Nikki's return the couple immediately produced a son Alexander then got married. Jonsey while raising his son went to school and law school. He now was a successful attorney, a partner in the practice that belonged to Brook's since retired father. Nikki along with raising Alex and her other son Nathanial worked for a travel magazine.

Caitlin married Cooper and became a stay and eventually reconciled differences with Trish. The two friends set up a cosmetic company together that was still going strong. Cooper worked as a freelance photographer for the local paper all while doing some photography of his own especially since this was his daughter's wedding. Besides Claire the couple had a son Cole who was thirteen.

--

Claire was pacing.

"I should have said no," Claire said, "I mean told him to wait...I mean we're all friends anyway."

Trish who was standing in the room along with her fourteen year old Julia smiled at her.

"Pre wedding jitters are normal," Trish said.

"Yea," Julia said, "mom told me when her and dad got married...she was all _'the cheerleader marring the school slacker...I must be in a parallel universe'_

"Julia," Trish said glaring at her.

"Fine," Julia said, "I'll just be going...see if Nate needs help being best man."

The young blonde picked up a skateboard and lifted up the skirt of her dress to maneuver herself.

"Don't ruin your dress," Trish yelled.

Julia defiantly had the best of both her parents. She could be very fashionable at times yet she was the queen of the skate park. Her father Jude was a partner in the cosmetic company, however he also now owned the Penalty Box where his daughter worked.

As Julia skated out Jen entered with Caitlin.

"My Nephew and your daughter," Jen said, "pretty random."

There was a knock at the door.

"Is it safe for a guy to come in," Logan asked.

Jen opened the door and smiled at the husband. I know what you're thinking...Jen married _LOGAN._ Well they both spent time together in Boston, becoming friends then lovers. He was a neurosurgeon and she was practicing sports medicine. Bella was their daughter thirteen and very much Jen's daughter.

Clare noticed her godfather standing their and smiled.

"What are you doing here," she said running into his arms.

"I wanted to wish my baby luck," he said kissing her cheek, "it scares me to think this will be Belle in a couple of years Jen."

"I know," Jen said kissing his cheek.

"Logan out," Brook said a young girl of fourteen by her side.

Logan did as he was told and left.

"Ah," Claire said hugging Brook, "thanks for bringing my maid of honor."

Her godmother smiled at her then at the fourteen years old, Lola her daughter with Wyatt. Wyatt and Brook grew apart as he became a celebrity however during one night of hot make up sex Lola was conceived and the rest was history. The couple wed and Brook became Wyatt's manager.

"So," Lola said, "tradition time."

--

Logan walked down the hall and spotted Wyatt.

"So still with Brook," Logan asked.

"I am," Wyatt said, "and how are things with Jen."

"Never better," Logan said, "no regrets."

"None...you," Wyatt asked.

"I have a lovely wife...a lovely daughter," Logan said, "my god daughter is about to get married...safe to say my life is good."

The men entered the room to see Alex standing along with his soon to be in-laws Cooper and Cole, his dad Jonsey, his brother Nate and his godfather Jude.

"Gangs all here," Alex said smiling.

"Sorry," Wyatt said, "I had to finish up shooting and things went long."

"I was checking out the bride," Logan said, "Coop your daughter looks like an Angel."

"Thanks man," Cooper said, "and your Belle has grown up to be one beautiful young woman in her own right."

"Thanks, "Logan said.

"So are we ready," Alex said, "or are their any traditions."

The men shook their heads.

--

"Something old," Brook said pulling out a necklace.

"It's beautiful," Claire said.

"It was my moms," Brook said.

"I-can't then," Claire said.

"I want to," Brook said.

"Something new," Caitlin said pulling out another box. Inside was a silver watch.

"It's lovely mom," Claire said.

"Borrowed," Jen said pulling out the earrings in her ears.

"And," Nikki said, "blue."

Nikki handed her a blue garter.

The young girl smiled at everyone as another knock sounded.

"It's Coop," Cooper said.

Caitlin opened the door and kissed her husband.

"Ready sweetie," Cooper asked.

The Blonde simply shook her head as she took her father's hand.

As the wedding went on something was realized. That this was no longer a group of close nit friends but now it was truly a family. A family that was about to start a new chapter of their lives.

**THE END...**


End file.
